Dragoncelle
by hiatusgirl
Summary: Certains élèves, dont Harry et Draco, sont contaminés par une maladie contagieuse aux symptômes étranges : la Dragoncelle. Pour éviter que le virus ne se répande, ils sont isolés dans une tour. Mais les effets secondaires se multiplient...
1. Tout feu, tout flamme

Disclamer : Si j'avais tué cette chère J. K. Rowling et pris son identité, tout serait à moi. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Je compte attendre qu'elle publie le tome sept avant de le faire… nierk.

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, du pur, du dur, alors si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez parfaitement aller voir ailleurs, ce site regorge également de fictions hétérosexuelles.

Rating/Slash : HPDM. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _Hum, donc les petits enfants (ça me va bien de dire ça, vu l'âge que je me paye) retournez dans les fictions de dessins animés tout meugnons.

Note importante : Un très grand merci très particulier, très sincère et très chaleureux pour Cyzia, ma beta, qui m'a largement conseillée pour cette fic et a même trouvé le titre. Je te la dédicace ma belle ! (ça te fait une belle jambe, tiens.)

Bonnne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre premier : Tout feu, tout flamme.**

* * *

Théodore Nott, ce pauvre garçon, n'avait pas vraiment eut de la chance jusqu'ici. Dès qu'un malheur pouvait s'abattre sur quelqu'un, il était la proie de premier choix, celle qui faisait saliver toutes les calamités. Sachant ce fâcheux fait, il aurait dû prendre garde, et tenter de ne faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu créer un désastre, chose si vite arrivée avec lui. Mais Théodore semblait ne pas se rendre compte du danger qui se cachait derrière un cours de Potion avancée, même si on est dans la maison Serpentard, car c'est l'option qu'il avait choisie. Nul besoin de préciser que l'infortuné jeune homme n'en ratait pas une, allant jusqu'à se faire surnommer, par ses propres camarades de surcroît, le 'Neville Vert'. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était particulièrement maladroit, non. Il n'avait juste jamais eu de chance, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer...

En ce moment, Théodore se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais pas seul, au bord du lac, sous un arbre, à écrire son journal intime en rêvassant comme c'était la grande mode en ce moment. Non, il était entouré d'une bonne vingtaine d'élèves, tous plus mal à l'aise les uns que les autres. Il y avait là des Serpentards, ainsi que des Gryffondors. Vous devez penser qu'une bagarre va éclater dans quelques minutes, surtout sachant que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se trouvaient dans le même périmètre, mais pour l'instant, tout ce petit monde était bien trop occupé à observer avec crainte et ahurissement la créature que Hagrid essayait de maintenir au sol. C'était le premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques du trimestre et, vous l'aurez compris, le garde-chasse avait encore eu une idée lumineuse quant à la créature qu'ils étudieraient. Ce n'était pas un Scroutt, ce n'était pas un Crabe de Feu, c'était bien pire. C'était un dragon nain.

- Il est interdit par le Ministère de capturer et d'élever des dragons, s'insurgea Draco en regardant d'un œil torve la créature de la taille d'un bureau tourner sa tête sertie d'épines dans sa direction. Si mon père apprend ça, vous allez être renvoyé définitivement.

Hagrid ne craignait rien, Dumbledore lui avait fait la demande express d'étudier les dragons et lui avait même fourni ce magnifique spécimen de Noir des Hébrides nain, à grands coups de contacts au Gouvernement sorcier. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il répliqua au fier blond, le faisant ainsi douter de la santé mentale du corps professoral de Poudlard : Dieu seul savait si un dragon était dangereux, même si il ne dépassait pas le mètre cinquante de long. Et les écailles noires ainsi que l'échine couverte de piquants de ce dragon en question, affectueusement surnommé Noiraud par Hagrid, confirmaient cette idée. Même ses yeux violets étaient, dans un certain sens, assez effrayants de par la lueur vicieuse qui y brillait.

Mais revenons-en à Théodore Nott. Il s'était placé derrière, ce qui était une très bonne idée, en soi. Malheureusement, la force du demi géant n'était pas suffisante pour empêcher la bête de cracher ses flammes incandescentes sur les élèves. Ceux-ci firent un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière, terrorisés par le feu qui venait leur lécher les pieds. Théodore, lui, n'avait pas vu que Noiraud avait décidé de faire des siennes, un grand brun lui cachant la vue. Il n'eut donc pas le réflexe de reculer et se retrouva avec une robe aux pans carbonisés ainsi que des chaussures cuites à point. Avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement de retraite, le dragon reprit sa respiration et tous crurent que c'était la fin du pauvre, pauvre Neville Vert. Mais au lieu de rôtir notre ami, Noiraud préféra lui éternuer allègrement dessus. Celui-ci se retrouva constellé de morve jaune, et il en tomba les fesses par terre tellement il avait eu chaud.

Hagrid attacha le Noir des Hébrides à un arbre un peu plus loin et vint aux nouvelles, l'air inquiet et désolé. Si on ne tenait pas compte des dégâts sur l'uniforme du Serpentard, tout allait apparemment bien.

- Je crois que je peux arranger ça, murmura Théodore en pointant sa baguette sur ses vêtements.

- Non ! s'écrièrent en chœur plusieurs de ses camarades, craignant une autre catastrophe.

- Laisse moi faire, c'est plus prudent, dit Blaise en se détachant du groupe. _Reparo_.

Voilà, après ce sortilège, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Draco allait faire un scandale mais il fut interrompu par un autre éternuement. Et encore un autre. C'était Théodore, qui était pris d'une crise de toux et de sternutation. Tout le monde le regarda, l'air curieux, jusqu'à ce que ses toussotements se transforment en jets de flammes orangées.

- Reculez ! s'écria Hagrid en saisissant le Serpentard par les épaules pour le tourner dans la direction opposée à celle des élèves.

- Atchoum ! AtchVROUF !

Une seconde salve de flammèches vint roussir les poils du manteau en peau du garde-chasse. Celui-ci l'éteignit en le tapotant de ses grandes mains et ordonna ensuite à Théodore de ne plus se retourner tant qu'il cracherait des flammes.

- Professeur ! gémit Hermione, paniquée, Seamus crache du feu, lui aussi !

Durant un instant, Hagrid songea vraiment à démissionner. Puis il se rappela que Dumbledore comptait sur lui, et il reprit du poil de la bête. Il positionna Seamus à côté de Théodore et les laissa flamber tout leur saoul dans le vide, loin des personnes présentes.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il ensuite, affolé.

Hermione leva la main droite vers le ciel, comme si on était en plein cours et que tout se passait parfaitement normalement. Le professeur posait une question, Hermione répondait. Le principe de base même du déroulement d'une classe chez les Gryffondors.

- Ils sont atteints de la Dragoncelle, ou Varicelle du Dragon. Cela arrive lorsqu'on est en contact avec un dragon malade. Chauncey Oldridge est la première victime de cette maladie, au quatorzième siècle. Il existe un remède, développé au seizième siècle par la célèbre guérisseuse Gunhilda Goorsemoor, et on peut se faire traiter au second étage de Sainte Mangouste, récita-t-elle savamment.

- D'accord, mais peux-tu me dire ce qu'il va leur arriver maintenant, à ces deux-là, dit Hargrid en désignant du pouce Seamus et Théodore derrière lui, occupé à éternuer comme des dératés.

- Ça… ça je ne saVROUF ! Oh non, je l'ai attrapée moi aussi !

Panique générale chez les élèves, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se mette aussi à cracher des flammes brûlantes. Hagrid se prit la tête dans les mains, halluciné, puis reprit ses esprits et fila chercher le Directeur, laissant en plan une vingtaine d'élèves en train de s'entre-brûler, oubliant par là toutes les mesures de précaution. Cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arrivait en trottinant, l'air très soucieux, accompagné par Hagrid. Quand il vit le tableau, il porta sa main à sa barbe pour la lisser nerveusement.

- Je vois…, dit-il. Rubeus, veuillez immédiatement prévenir Severus, Madame Pomfresh ainsi que Minerva et demandez-leur de me rejoindre près des enclos, je vous prie. _Aguamenti_, rajouta-t-il en agitant sa baguette vers les élèves.

Ceux-ci eurent aussitôt la bouche remplie d'eau et purent enfin respirer un peu. Ron toussait encore de la fumée noire, à l'instar de certains élèves, et paraissait franchement choqué.

- On n'a pas idée d'amener un dragon, malade en plus, dans l'enceinte d'une école !

- Allons Ron, dit Hermione d'une voix rendue sèche par les flammes, je suis sûre qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal… même si c'est totalement inconscient, je te l'accorde. Au fait, ça va Harry ?

- Mmh… ma nuque me gratte, mais sinon je crois que je vais bien, répondit le survivant.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole, les invitant tous à le suivre tout en restant à bonne distance. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à attraper la Varicelle du Dragon, lui aussi. Il mena ainsi le petit groupe jusqu'à l'entrée du château, où ils croisèrent l'infirmière, le maître des potions et la sous-directrice. En voyant la mine défaite des élèves et leurs robes de sorciers brûlées, Snape leur lança un regard de mépris et les deux femmes s'inquiétèrent aussitôt. Draco semblait avoir perdu sa voix à force d'avoir expulsé des flammes, car il ne se plaignit même pas auprès de son parrain.

- Ils ont tous contracté le microbe de la Dragoncelle, dit Dumbledore d'un air grave. Il faut immédiatement préparer la tour Nord et les mettre en quarantaine. Minerva, pouvez-vous m'y aider ? (La vieille femme acquiesça.) Bien. Quand à vous Severus, j'aurai besoin de vos talents pour la distillation. Vous sentez-vous capable de préparer le vaccin pour ces jeunes gens ? Madame Pomfresh vous y aidera.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis capable, renifla Snape, presque insulté que Dumbledore lui fournisse de l'aide.

Une fois que tout le monde eut terminé sa tâche respective, deux dortoirs de fortune attendaient les élèves contaminés ainsi que toutes leurs affaires, gentiment montées par les elfes de maison. Des tables rondes et des chaises avaient été placées dans le grenier de la tour, préalablement défraîchit, pour qu'ils puissent continuer à suivre les cours les plus importants afin de ne pas avoir de retard pour leurs ASPIC. Le professeur MacGonagall les fit donc tous pénétrer dans un genre de salle commune en miniature, très confortablement décorée mais… éloignée de toute civilisation pour éviter que la maladie ne se répande sur tout Poudlard.

- Voici votre salle de détente provisoire, expliqua le professeur de métamorphose en gardant précautionneusement ses distances, c'est également ici que vous prendrez vos repas.

En effet, juste en dessus d'une tapisserie représentant des nymphes en pleine cueillette de fleurs, il y avait une longue table qui pouvait accueillir tous les élèves, ainsi que les chaises nécessaires. Des fauteuils et des tables basses terminaient de remplir la petite salle.

- Derrière la porte de gauche, c'est le dortoir des filles. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que son accès est interdit aux garçons, rappela-t-elle sèchement. La porte de droite mène à celui des garçons. La salle de bain est en commun, des heures vous seront donc attribuées pour ne pas qu'il y ait la moindre anicroche. J'espère sincèrement que cet incident ne sera pas aggravé par des comportements irresponsables…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? On ne va pas mettre le feu non plus, maugréa Ron en se grattant le bas du dos.

- Réfléchis, dit Hermione, des Serpentards et des Gryffondors dans le même dortoir, ça ne va certainement pas donner un congrès pour la paix. Regarde Malfoy, il fulmine déjà. Et, s'il te plait, arrête de te frotter comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment élégant.

- Hermione, je ne voudrais pas te contredire, mais tu fais pareil en ce moment, pouffa Harry en désignant les doigts de son amie qui s'agitaient inconsciemment dans son dos.

La jeune fille les ôtât immédiatement, avant de se rendre compte que la plupart des élèves étaient aussi pris de crise de chatouillement. Elle allait répliquer boudeusement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à faire ce mouvement disgracieux, quand Dumbledore prit la parole d'une voix étonnamment anxieuse. Il leur demanda à tous de bien vouloir s'asseoir sur leurs lits respectifs en attendant que Madame Pomfresh passe avec un baume apaisant pour leurs démangeaisons puis leur fit un bref topo de la situation. La Dragoncelle n'était pas une maladie très fréquente chez les sorciers, aussi les guérisseurs et médicomages savaient peu de choses sur elle. De plus, les symptômes variaient en fonction de la race du dragon porteur du germe et de la personne touchée. Malgré de nombreuses recherches, on pouvait seulement affirmer avec certitude que la maladie se manifestait tout d'abord par des projections de flammes, mais pour ce qui était du reste… un espace vide assez angoissant remplissait les rapports médicaux. Les élèves s'attendaient donc au pire lorsqu'ils se rendirent à leur couchette.

- Mince alors, murmura Harry en repérant la sienne, toutes mes affaires sont vraiment là.

- Oui, renchérit Ron en retrouvant tous ses effets personnels à leur place, les elfes se sont appliqués pour qu'on se sentent chez nous on dirait.

Harry put presque entendre Hermione pester à propos d'esclavagisme elfique de son côté, dans le dortoir des filles, mais être quand même bien heureuse de retrouver tous ses livres dans la commode à côté de son lit. Il s'assit ensuite sur son matelas, attendant le passage de l'infirmière et de son onguent qui le soulagerait de ces chatouillis incessants. Elle entra finalement dans la pièce, sa toque de travers et les joues roses. Nul doute que cette histoire d'épidémie de Varicelle du Dragon devait donner du travail à la pauvre femme, ainsi qu'à tous les autres membres du personnel. Harry se demanda un instant si le reste de l'école était au courant, mais finalement cela importait peu.

- Veuillez ôter vos uniformes, messieurs, intima madame Pomfresh en sortant une boîte en verre remplie de pommade verte de la poche de son tablier.

Perplexes et ennuyés, Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard en coin avant de s'exécuter. Tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, Harry promena son regard curieux sur la pièce circulaire. Il détailla les tableaux qui surplombaient chaque lit, étant étrangement assortis au caractère de son occupant. Le sien était un savant mélange, une complexe alchimie, de choses effrayantes, tel un loup-garou à l'œil dément, et d'autres très agréables, comme des personnes souriantes. Celui de Ron ressemblait plutôt à un terrain de Quidditch surpeuplé par des joueurs tous roux. Harry nota avec amusement que celui du centre ressemblait étrangement à son ami. Il revint à son effeuillement et s'attaqua ensuite à sa cravate. Oui, Harry Potter avait une façon d'orchestrer son ordre de déshabillage assez illogique, puisqu'il se retrouvait en boxer tout en ayant toujours sa cravate sur lui. C'est dans cette tenue pour le moins minimaliste qu'il croisa le regard de son ennemi juré avec qui – entre autres – il allait devoir cohabiter jusqu'à ce que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, soit jusqu'à ce que ce bon vieux Severus Snape et sa mauvaise foi diaboliquement calculée se décident à terminer l'élaboration de l'antidote à la Dragoncelle. En bref, il y en avait pour un bout de temps, même si le professeur s'y mettait sérieusement.

C'est donc dans une posture parfaitement décente, comme je le disais, que Harry croisa les yeux gris et orageux de Draco, qui affichait une mine dégoûtée ne lui allant particulièrement pas, et dont il usait et abusait pourtant. Le blond princier le dévisagea de toute sa hauteur, prenant bien soin de faire passer son message, toujours le même, toujours aussi clair et précis : « Potter, tu me fais pitié. » Harry ne s'attarda pas à lui rendre la pareille mais, histoire d'avoir bonne conscience, il lui décocha tout de même une œillade noire avant de se retourner vers Ron qui se battait avec une de ses chaussettes récalcitrante.

- Je sens que ça va être l'enfer de vivre un temps avec Malfoy et sa clique, marmonna le survivant à l'adresse du rouquin en plein affrontement contre une socquette apparemment redoutable.

- Ne… t'inquiète… pas ! grogna-t-il d'une voix hachée par l'effort fourni dans sa lutte impitoyable contre la chaussette trop étroite. Avec Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Andrew, Demelza, Jack, Neville, Parvati et Lavande, on n'est pas tout seuls.

- Moui tu as raison, acquiesça Harry en espérant tout de même que tout cela ne finisse pas en bain de sang général, voire en apocalypse locale. Dépêche-toi, voilà Madame Pomfresh.

Harry se tourna vers l'infirmière, qui lui tartina généreusement le torse, le dos, les bras et les joues de sa pommade calmante. Harry se sentit directement soulagé par la fraîcheur de la solution, et constata avec bonheur qu'il n'avait plus envie de se gratter chaque seconde, comme précédemment. Celle-ci ne traîna pas en fioritures et passa immédiatement à l'élève suivant, laissant Harry se débrouiller pour se rhabiller. M'enfin, à son âge, cela ne l'attrista pas vraiment, il savait enfiler un pantalon et une chemise tout de même. Draco aussi apparemment, car il était déjà de nouveau impeccable et plus frais et dispo que jamais, et le Gryffondor lui envia une seconde cette prestance naturelle. Avant de se rappeler qu'il était un enfoiré fini, fils de mangemort et mépriseur professionnel.

Ils sortirent tous pour se retrouver à nouveau réunis, garçons et filles confondus, dans la pseudo salle commune. Dumbledore les y attendait, assis dans un des fauteuils moelleux, sa sous-directrice à sa gauche, se tenant droite comme un i, la bouche pincée et les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Bien, soupira-t-il en se relevant. Je suis navré mais, comme vous l'avez compris, vous allez devoir rester tous ici, strictement privés de contact avec d'autres personnes que celles qui sont en ce moment présentes dans cette salle. Je vous demanderai de vous conduire en jeunes personnes responsables, et de ne pas profiter de cet incident pour faire des choses inconscientes. Le professeur Rogue est en ce moment même en train de réunir les ingrédients nécessaires au remède, mais je ne vous garantis rien quant au temps que prendra sa réalisation. En attendant, si l'un d'entre vous constate que quelque chose d'anormal lui arrive, il faut qu'il le dise absolument à Madame Pomfresh, qui restera à votre disposition par cette fenêtre flexible là-bas. Il vous est bien sûr formellement interdit de sortir, pour ne pas aider la propagation de la maladie. Je crois que tout a été dit, et, sur ce, je vous laisse vous installer et vous changer. Bonne fin de journée à vous tous.

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt de l'attroupement des élèves. Certains se plaignaient déjà de ne pas pouvoir voir leurs amis, d'autres réclamaient un hibou pour écrire à leurs parents et, de manière générale, la nouvelle ne réjouissait personne. Harry en particulier, car il détestait avoir à croiser les Serpentards railleurs – alors imaginez si c'était à la sortie d'une douche ou en face-à-face lors d'un repas… Tout en observant les professeurs quitter la salle, il sentait déjà sa mauvaise humeur pointer le bout de son nez, et il imaginait déjà les scènes d'accrochage auxquelles il n'échapperait pas, certainement pas avec une dizaine de vert et argent dans la même zone que lui. Il avait raison de s'inquiéter, car Draco tourna immédiatement son regard pervers vers lui, signifiant clairement qu'en l'absence d'autorité, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie, surtout si c'était Snape « l'impartial » qui avait la charge de les surveiller. Le Gryffondor vit le groupe amorcer un pas vers lui, Hermione et Ron, quand ils furent sauvés par le gong. Enfin, si le gong avait une voix féminine aiguë très exaspérante.

- Il y a quelque chose dans mon dos ! Hiiiii ! Aidez moiiiii ! piaillait une demoiselle des Serpentard en tentant d'atteindre ses omoplates, sautillant sur place d'une façon ridicule.

Madame Pomfresh fit immédiatement demi-tour et, après s'être lancé un sort de protection, souleva délicatement la chemise de la jeune fille hystérique. Elle dévoila son dos petit à petit et par la même occasion, sous l'œil horrifié du public, une file de petites pointes noires et effilées le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- C'est immonde, quelle horreur ! grimaça Draco en se moquant sans vergogne d'une de ses propres camarades.

Par acquis de conscience, Harry demanda à Ron de vérifier également l'état de son dos. Le rouquin s'exécuta et, après un petit silence, murmura d'une voix faible :

- Oh mon Dieu…

* * *

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Quel suspens, non ? La Dragoncelle, ça m'a l'air terrible comme maladie, les symptômes qui arrivent petit à petit, quelle horreur, héhé. Et Harry et Draco qui vont devoir cohabiter, ça va être du joli aussi… Mwa ha ha, je me marre d'anticipation ! 

Huhuhu. –_se reprend_- Alors ça vous plait comme idée ? Je dois continuer ? C'est à vous qu'appartient la décision… quelle pression ! Que… ? Non, je n'exagère pas du tout...


	2. Un problème épineux

Disclamer : Si j'avais tué cette chère J. K. Rowling et pris son identité, tout serait à moi. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Je compte attendre qu'elle publie le tome sept avant de le faire… nierk.

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, du pur, du dur, alors si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez parfaitement aller voir ailleurs, ce site regorge également de fictions hétérosexuelles.

Rating/Slash : HPDM version M. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _Hum, donc les petits enfants (ça me va bien de dire ça, vu l'âge que je me paie) retournez dans les fictions de dessins animés tout mignons.

**Note importante :** On m'a fait remarquer que je citais des élèves étranges pour les Gryffondors alors je m'explique : Demelza Robins, Jack Sloper et Andrew Kirke sont bien dans cette maison mais leur âge est, pour l'instant, inconnu. Je me permets donc de supposer qu'ils sont en classe avec Harry. De plus, mémoire de poisson rouge oblige, j'ai oublié leurs rôles dans les livres… Excusez-moi si je les écorche un peu !

RaRs aux anonymes : Un tout grand merci à **Kathe**, **Dorian**, **Phoenix 5** (moi je ne l'ai jamais eue la varicelle alors je ne sais pas trop… Une lectrice suisse ? Trop cool !), **Hermioni** (la passion et l'amour arrivent bientôt !), **Lily**, **Lapatate** (demande accordée, huhu !), **Jonas**, **Macatou** (heureuse de te retrouver ma belle !), **Anonyme** (des ailes oui, mais pas pour Harry !) **AyaStrife** et **Chamalfoy** ! Bisous tout plein !

Après un plantage d'ordi et le rachat d'un autre… voilà la suite ! Et dans les délais maximums en plus ! Héhé, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre second : Un problème épineux.****

* * *

**

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry d'une voix anxieuse en tordant sa nuque pour apercevoir son dos.

Ron le guida pour reculer jusqu'à un miroir en pied posé dans la salle commune. Harry découvrit son reflet et resta un long moment figé d'effroi : tout le long de sa colonne s'étendait une sorte de crête bleue verdâtre, luisante et pointue, qui aurait parfaitement eu sa place sur un poisson exotique. Si les circonstances avaient été moins dramatiques, il aurait presque pu trouver la couleur charmante, mais en ce moment ses pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers le moyen de vivre normalement avec une échine pour le moins… singulière. C'était vraiment irréel, mais en se concentrant, Harry sentit en effet que quelque chose de nouveau faisait à présent partie intégrante de son corps. En s'appliquant, il parvint même à la faire remuer, ce qui provoqua des murmures de dégoût dans l'attroupement d'élèves.

- Super, railla Malfoy de sa voix la plus trainante, bientôt tu seras complètement un lézard et tu pourras retourner vivre parmi les tiens, dans ton habitat naturel : les marais…

Harry ne lui prêta même pas attention, trop obnubilé par sa nouvelle crête dorsale. De toute façon, lui aussi finirait par se retrouver avec une bizarrerie sur le corps. D'autres élèves bénéficiaient d'ailleurs déjà d'excroissances pointues en tous genres. Hermione et Ron semblaient par contre épargnés pour l'instant, même si le rouquin se plaignait d'une migraine naissante.

Les professeurs présents avaient visiblement de la peine pour la vingtaine d'élèves malades, mais le professeur Mc Gonagall avait des cours à dispenser et Dumbledore une réunion du Conseil de l'Education Magique à présider. Seule restait l'infirmière, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les épines et les toux enflammées de ses patients.

- Bien ! finit-elle par s'écrier tout à coup, le chignon défait et le visage un peu pâle. Je suis navrée mais je ne peux rien pour vous dans l'immédiat les enfants. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est de vous conseiller d'éviter de tousser près d'objets inflammables – buvez beaucoup d'eau – et moi d'aller rejoindre le professeur Snape pour terminer au plus vite l'antidote. Je viendrai régulièrement vous voir derrière la vitre.

Après quelques derniers conseils spécifiques, elle fila par la grande porte qu'elle scella de l'extérieur, au cas où un petit malin serait curieux de voir à quoi ressemblerait Poudlard s'il était entièrement infecté par la Dragoncelle. Harry la soupçonna de renoncer devant l'ampleur de la tâche et il lui sembla que la brave infirmière aux petits soins pour ses élèves amochés était bien loin. Hermione, elle, n'y fit même pas attention, déjà entrain de se diriger vers le coin bibliothèque, profitant de cet isolement pour avancer dans son travail. Le survivant se sentait d'avis de ne pas faire de même.

- Une partie d'échec ? soupira-t-il à l'adresse de Ron en palpant le bas de sa crête.

- Non merci, je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu. J'ai vraiment l'impression que ma tête va exploser comme un œuf trop cuit !

Harry sourit à la comparaison très imagée de son ami et le regarda rejoindre le dortoir des garçons en trainant les pieds. Il n'avait donc d'autre choix que de fixer Hermione plongée dans un bouquin et ses notes pour remplir son après-midi. En y allant, il fut bousculé par Draco, qui semblait visiblement se réjouir de l'absence totale de professeur dans la salle commune.

- Ce canapé est officiellement aux Serpentards ! Cela signifie que les Gryffondors et autres sang-de-bourbe n'y ont pas accès, décréta-t-il joyeusement en se laissant tomber dans un des moelleux sofas près de la cheminée, aussitôt rejoint par ses amis.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant en face de Hermione, à une petite table de lecture à côté de la bibliothèque.

- Il commence à m'énerver, et ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure qu'on est là, maugréa-t-il. Je te parie cinq noises que je perds mon sang-froid avant qu'on nous apporte le souper. Regarde le, il se prend déjà pour le maître des lieux ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un autre.

A ce moment-là, Draco glissa un regard par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour adresser un sourire mauvais à Harry. Le Gryffondor ne put alors s'empêcher de le détromper :

- C'est une salle commune, Malfoy. L'adjectif « commune » veut dire que tout le monde peut aller où il le souhaite, quand il le souhaite. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que tu me pompes l'air, le lézard. Va donc ramper plus loin ! répliqua Draco, créant l'hilarité chez ses compagnons de maison qui répétèrent en chœur « oh, le beau lézard ! ».

Harry refit face à Hermione en fulminant. Pourquoi Malfoy n'avait-il encore aucune poussée de piquants ? Il était sûr qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose à répliquer, mais pour l'instant il ne semblait même pas affecté par la Dragoncelle. Il avait vu plusieurs élèves se découvrir des attributs dragonesques depuis leur arrivée – notamment Lavande, qui avait fondu en larmes quand ses oreilles étaient devenues deux gros pavillons noirs, rugueux et terriblement disgracieux – mais Draco semblait trainer à être la victime de ce symptôme-là. Par contre, au grand bonheur de Harry, il continuait de tousser des gerbes de flammes de temps à autre.

- Aïe ! cria-t-il brusquement en se redressant de sa chaise, sortant de ses pensées.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione en s'arrêtant en plein milieu d'une ligne sur les propriétés des Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

- Je me suis appuyé contre le dossier de ma chaise, et ça fait drôlement mal lorsqu'on a une crête le long du dos, râla le survivant en se rasseyant précautionneusement.

Hermione lui offrit un regard compatissant et un sourire d'encouragement, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture passionnante. Harry se lassa bien vite de la regarder tourner régulièrement les pages de son bouquin, et il préféra observer un peu les alentours. Une partie des Serpentards discutait toujours près de la cheminée, sauf que certains d'entre eux avaient un peu changé. Le nez de Pansy, par exemple, tenait à présent plus du museau écrasé d'un dragon chinois et il laissait s'échapper des filets de fumée grise par ses narines béantes. Harry se sentit soudain privilégié avec sa crête bleue. Milicent avait été obligée de retirer ses chaussures pour que ses grandes pattes griffues puissent s'étaler à leur aise et Théodore, ce pauvre Théodore, avait sa chemise en lambeaux, déchirée par la croissance inopinée de piquants rouges le long de ses bras. Pour les autres, Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quoi ils avaient été affublés, mais il imaginait sans peine le fier Blaise Zabini se retrouver avec nez identique à celui de son amie.

- Harry ! s'exclama soudain Hermione, d'une voix affolée.

L'interpellé se retrourna vivement vers la jeune fille et l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit ses mains. Les extrémités de ses doigts étaient maintenant prolongées par des griffes crochues qui devaient faire quatre fois la taille d'un ongle normal. Hermione aussi les fixait, toujours aussi horrifiée. Elle les examina méticuleusement sous plusieurs angles puis finit par en glisser délicatement un sous une page de son grimoire pour la rabattre de l'autre côté.

- C'est pratique pour tourner les pages…, dit-elle pensivement en recommençant son geste.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Hermione, sourit Harry.

- Mais regarde, je n'ai même plus besoin d'humecter mes doigts pour… arrête de rire, Harry ! Je suis sérieuse ! protesta la brune, avant de se pencher pour voir derrière Harry et d'ajouter : Tiens, revoilà Ron.

En effet, le cadet des Weasley s'approchait d'eux en se tenant la tête, l'air un peu nauséeux. Il s'affala sur une chaise et expliqua lamentablement qu'il n'arrivait même pas à dormir avec sa migraine qui ne cessait de le lancer. De plus, il avait failli mettre le feu à ses drap plus d'une fois, et se réveiller rôti ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses souhaits les plus chers. Un long silence de condoléances suivit sa déclaration – silence qui fut brisé par le cri d'un Draco hors de lui.

- Tout ça c'est la faute de ce géant stupide ! Regardez ça, comment je vais faire pour me laver les cheveux maintenant ? hurlait-il, debout au centre du groupement de fauteuils. Je vais faire virer cet abruti, et le directeur aussi, et… et tout Poudlard s'il le faut ! On ne me défigure pas sans en subir les conséquences… Je veux envoyer un hibou à mon père ! Amenez-moi un hibou sur le champ !

Bien sûr, personne n'amenait de hibou à Draco, il était bien trop effrayant quand il piquait une crise d'indignation. Même ses camarades le regardaient d'un air apeuré, racrapotés dans leurs sièges. Harry lui, avait du mal à retenir son fou-rire : un Draco Malfoy avec deux petites cornes noires sur la tête était un spectacle des plus distrayant. Les symptômes de la Dragoncelle avaient-ils un quelconque rapport avec la personnalité profonde des malades ? Harry pensa immédiatement que ça devait être le cas, car Malfoy n'avait pas volé le sien.

- Un parfait petit diablotin ! s'écria-t-il, hilare.

- Un Diablotin ? répéta Ron, incrédule. Un vrai démon, oui ! Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il finisse en enfer, celui-là.

- Ron ! gronda Hermione, n'arrivant même plus à se retenir de sourire.

Ron allait répliquer qu'il avait raison pour de diverses et nombreuses raisons, mais un violent mal de tête le reprit. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna en se tenant la tête dans les mains, plus pâle que jamais. Sa migraine semblait continuer de le martyriser. Ce mal de tête venait peut-être du fait qu'une crête était entrain de sortir de son crâne, glissant entre ses doigts. Ron la sentit aussitôt et se précipita vers le même miroir dans lequel Harry s'était inspecté tout à l'heure. Il gémit en voyant le résultat : une huppe d'écailles vertes lui donnait à présent l'air d'être un punk déphasé. Draco en rajouta une couche en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

- Je préfère ça à des cornes, riposta-t-il, l'air vexé. Ta véritable nature est révélée Malfoy, tout le monde peut maintenant admirer la preuve que tu es un suppôt de Satan.

- Mes cornes sont tout à fait sublimes, alors que toi tu es ridicule, susurra Draco depuis le canapé où il s'était rassis, entrant en contradiction avec sa réaction d'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.

Ron renifla et revint s'asseoir à la petite table de bois. Hermione lui assura que sa crête allait très bien avec sa couleur de cheveux, mais cela ne sembla pas lui remonter le moral d'un iota. Heureusement que le souper ne tarda pas trop à arriver, car tout le monde se retrouvait un peu désœuvré, enfermé à une vingtaine seulement dans une tour déserte, sans rien pour se distraire à part quelques livres. Tout le monde s'attabla et Harry nota avec amusement que les Serpentards étaient tous d'un côté et les Gyffondors de l'autre. Des elfes de maison, apparemment immunisés contre les maladies magiques, trottinaient de la porte à la grande table les bras chargés de plateaux de viandes en sauce et de plats de légumes variés. Harry et Hermione se servirent sans plus attendre – malgré que la jeune fille ait eu bien du mal à prendre sa fourchette entre ses griffes – mais Ron semblait avoir de la peine à recouvrer l'appétit depuis qu'il avait lui aussi hérité d'un gène de dragon. Madame Pomfresh apparut derrière la vitre magique en milieu de repas pour leur annoncer que l'antidote était en cours de réalisation, et qu'ils n'auraient pas à souffrir trop longtemps de leurs toux enflammées et autres piquants. La nouvelle réjouit les élèves, et ils se retrouvèrent littéralement sur un nuage lorsque l'infirmière ajouta qu'ils n'auraient pas cours d'ici leur rétablissement, aucun moyen de protection totalement efficace n'ayant été trouvé. Le festin se termina donc sans qu'aucun élève ne pense à lancer une remarque acerbe à l'attention de l'autre maison. Une pause était la bienvenue dans leur planning de cours surchargé à l'approche des examens, ce qui n'était pas l'opinion de Hermione – dont le soupir avait été couvert par les cris de joie –, mais bien celle de tous les autres élèves.

La soirée fut courte pour tous, car le germe de la Dragoncelle avait le désagréable effet secondaire de fatiguer rapidement son porteur. C'est donc sans surprise qu'à à peine neuf heures du soir, tout le monde était déjà prêt à passer à la salle de bain. Par galanterie, les garçons avaient laissé les filles passer en premier, mais à présent c'était la polémique pour savoir qui allait passer avant les autres. Harry s'en fichait pas mal, mais certains avaient peur de retrouver la salle d'eau en piteux état s'ils trainaient à y aller. D'autres, comme Draco, mettaient simplement un point d'honneur à se laver avant les élèves de l'autre maison. Finalement, ce fut Blaise qui eut ce plaisir, ayant gagné le tirage à la coute paille. Il mit un temps incroyable pour une toilette du soir, peut-être parce que le suivant était Dean, et qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement.

Quand Harry sortit du dortoir pour se rendre à la salle de bain commune à son tour, la plupart des élèves dormaient déjà et la salle de repos était complètement déserte. La seule source de lumière venait du feu de cheminée qui mourrait petit à petit dans son âtre. Ce silence n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui se sentait de plus en plus pâteux à mesure que le microbe de la Varicelle du Dragon prenait le pas sur son système immunitaire. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce carrelée de bleu en soupirant : la lumière était toujours allumée, il restait donc quelqu'un qui s'acharnait à l'empêcher de se glisser sous l'eau chaude et relaxante d'une douche. Il était assez gentil – ou empathique ? – pour avoir laissé passer tout le monde avant lui, alors qu'on lui laisse son cota journalier de solitude réparatrice, que diable !

Justement, en parlant de diable, c'était Draco qui lambinait à lâcher sa prise sur la salle de bain. Il était là, en pyjama noir et gris, à étudier ses nouvelles cornes dans le reflet de la grande glace murale de la pièce. Il semblait sortir de la douche car il n'avait plus de gel mais les cheveux encore humides. Il se retourna prestement pour jauger Harry d'un oeil agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Potter ? Tes moldus ne t'ont pas appris à toquer avant d'entrer ? grogna-t-il en se retournant vers le miroir, comme si Harry était tellement insignifiant qu'il ne valait même pas la peine d'être regardé.

- C'est à mon tour d'utiliser les douches, lui rétorqua le survivant, remarquant qu'il y en avait effectivement plusieurs et que tout ce manège de courte paille et d'ordre de passage se révélait totalement inutile. Je n'y peux rien si tu réalises seulement maintenant que des cornes te sont poussées sur la tête.

- Très amusant, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Prends ta fichue douche et déguerpis vite fait, siffla Draco en triturant ses cheveux et les deux petites pointes noires qui en émergeaient.

Harry fut interpellé par le fait que le Serpentard ne bouge pas de sa place. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait se déshabiller et rentrer dans une des cabines de la salle d'eau alors qu'il était là, à se reluquer avec frénésie dans le miroir de cette même salle d'eau ?

- Je ne vais certainement pas le faire si tu es là, Malfoy. Tu es vraiment crétin, des fois.

- Parfait, ricana le blond, toujours absorbé par son analyse de lui-même. Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir aller dormir sans te laver. Je ne doute pas que cela t'arrive régulièrement à en juger par ta coiffure digne du pire épouvantail qui soit.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre ébouriffé, s'esclaffa méchamment Harry en se dirigeant quand même vers la cabine la plus éloignée du miroir.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de batailler avec Malfoy pour l'obtention du dernier mot et il était bien assez fiévreux comme ça pour aller entamer une querelle avec la personne la plus têtue de Poudlard. Draco non plus apparemment, puisqu'il ne fit que ronchonner à sa moquerie à propos de sa chevelure défaite. Etonnant comme une Dragoncelle peut vous rendre amorphe là où auparavant vous vous seriez emporté en deux secondes. Harry cessa de penser à toutes ces choses inutiles qui lui parasitaient l'esprit lorsqu'il entreprit de se dévêtir sans que son corps ne soit trop dévoilé. Il y parvint avec un étonnant succès grâce à l'aide précieuse d'un essuie de bain assez large pour sécher toute la famille Weasley. Il embarqua son pyjama avec lui pour pouvoir se changer plus à son aise et s'exposa finalement au jet de la douche avec bonheur. Il lui semblait qu'un peu d'eau faisait le plus grand bien à sa crête car elle le faisait soudain moins souffrir. Lorsqu'il sortit, Draco était toujours là, armé d'un peigne, d'une brosse et de petites barrettes qu'il avait dû emprunter à une fille de sa maison. Harry se retint de rire en le voyant tenter d'arranger ses mèches blondes avec les pinettes et exhaler un juron en n'y parvenant bien sûr pas.

- C'est un gallion pour regarder, cracha-t-il en captant le regard du Gryffondor.

Harry roula des yeux et quitta la pièce, Draco sur ses traces, abandonnant ses essais pour dompter ses cheveux mis en pagaille par ses cornes. Ils retraversèrent la salle commune à présent plongée dans le noir complet en gardant une bonne distance entre eux. Quand ils marchèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée, Harry crut entendre des voix étouffées. Son impression fut confirmée car Draco aussi tendait l'oreille. Il s'approcha des deux panneaux de chêne et son ennemi, poussé par la curiosité, fit pareil, se postant à côté de lui pour coller une esgourde contre la paroi froide.

- … risque. Et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, chuchotait une voix qui, à l'appréciation de Harry, ressemblait à celle du professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Vous préférez donc qu'ils vivent cette épreuve dans l'ignorance ? s'écria Madame Pomfresh d'une voix bien distincte. Un concert de « shhht ! » suivit immédiatement son exclamation.

- Allons, allons, mesdames, nous règlerons cela dans mon bureau dès demain matin, si vous le voulez bien, murmura Dumbledore de son éternelle voix à la fois suppliante et autoritaire. Minerva, le sort de verrouillage fonctionne-t-il toujours ? (un oui à peine audible lui fut répondu) Dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller. Vous venez Pompom ?

- Oui, mais je continue de penser qu'ils ont le droit de savoir, grommela l'infirmière, sa voix devenant plus infime au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Harry décolla sa joue de la porte et resta un moment silencieux, tout comme le blond. De quoi pouvaient bien parler ses professeurs ? En tous cas, ça les concernait tous autant qu'ils étaient, à mourir d'ennui dans cette tour. Il devait absolument en toucher un mot à Ron et Hermione dès demain matin.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Voilà voilà, ça se met en place tout doucement, hein ? Ce chapitre n'a pas bénéficié des bienfaits de la correction si pertinente de **Cyzia**, faute de croisage sur msn, mais je la remercie quand même, car elle me soutiens et m'aide beaucoup ! Donc, si vous dénichez l'une ou l'autre faute eh bien... il ne vous reste plus qu'à sortir le fouet, en vous rappelant tout de même qu'il n'y a pas eu de betalecture. :) 

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plait toujours, et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour connaitre les prochains symptômes de la Dragoncelle et, qui sait, peut-être cette chose si mystérieuse (pas si mystérieuse que ça en fait, mais bon) que les élèves devraient (ou pas) savoir. Oh, et si vous désirez me faire plaisir, il y a une petite urne à la sortie, à gauche, avec l'écriteau "submit review", huhu !

Je vous aime tous très fort, et je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante pour votre soutien ! (si si, éternellement !)


	3. Sous les écailles, l'angoisse

Disclamer : Si j'avais tué cette chère J. K. Rowling et pris son identité, tout serait à moi. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Je compte attendre qu'elle publie le tome sept avant de le faire… nierk.

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, du pur, du dur, alors si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez parfaitement aller voir ailleurs, ce site regorge également de fictions hétérosexuelles.

Rating/Slash : HPDM version M. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _Hum, donc les petits enfants (ça me va bien de dire ça, vu l'âge que je me paie) retournez dans les fictions de dessins animés tout mignons.

**Note importante :** Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'important à préciser cette fois.

RaRs aux anonymes : Merci beaucoup à **FleurBleue**, **Anonyme** (Une langue de seprent ? Pourquoi pas ! Mais ça ne doit pas être pratique pour parler, huhu.), **Vilarie** (Tu as bien raison de préciser « de loin » héhé !), **Lapatate** (Contente de te retrouver au second chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !),** Bibimauri**, **Chamalfoy** (Re toi ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours !), **Lyly** (Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver !) et **Chrisianax** ! Gros bisous à vous toutes !

Voilà voilà, la suite ! Désolée pour les quatre qui n'ont pas eu de RaR mais bizarrement, vos liens ne marchent pas... Et un graaand merci à **Cyzia**, la beta qui corrige plus vite que son ombre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre troisième : Sous les écailles, l'angoisse.****

* * *

**

Un simple coup d'œil à la longue table aurait pu indiquer, même au plus idiot des idiots, que quelque chose avait passablement perturbé le sommeil des étudiants occupés à déjeuner sans grande conviction. Leurs visages étaient pâles et leurs traits tirés, et ils semblaient avoir du mal à lever leur cuillère pour acheminer le porridge jusqu'à leur bouche pâteuse. Par ailleurs, si on faisait très attention, on pouvait remarquer qu'ils possédaient tous des cornes, des crêtes, des piquants, des museaux, des griffes ou encore de jolies plaques rugueuses et sombres dont on n'avait pas encore pu déterminer exactement l'utilité pour un dragon. Bref, c'était le matin, et ce n'était pas la joie. Heureusement, l'arrivée de l'infirmière et du directeur réveilla un peu la troupe de malades.

Le vieil homme semblait déjà frais et dispo derrière la vitre magique, la robe de sorcier impeccablement repassée et la barbe bien lisse, à neuf heures du matin, alors que son âge devait certainement dépasser le centenaire. Madame Pomfresh, elle, avait plus de mal à suivre et semblait un peu grognon, debout devant la table malgré le risque de contagion. Ses yeux étaient légèrement veinés de rouge, et Harry fut à présent sûr que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La veille, il avait surpris, lui ainsi que Malfoy, une conversation entre plusieurs de ses professeurs, dont il avait identifié la voix de certains. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait fait aucun commentaire et était parti se coucher sans demander son reste, mais Harry était bien plus curieux. Il avait retourné chaque mot de l'échange murmuré dans sa tête pendant une partie de la nuit, mais il n'avait pas réussi à déduire l'information que Dumbledore leur cachait, une fois de plus.

Ce matin même, alors qu'il avait fait exprès de trainer dans le dortoir en attendant qu'il se vide, il avait fait part de tout ce qu'il savait à ses deux compères. Hermione avait pris une moue septique et s'était gratté le menton de ses longues griffes sans rien trouver. Ron avait spéculé pendant une bonne minute sur toutes les possibilités envisageables, mais aucune ne semblait s'approcher de la vérité. Harry fixait donc son directeur dans l'expectative qu'il leur révèle finalement de quoi il s'agissait. Quand il prit la parole, le jeune homme le fusillait presque du regard, comme si ça pouvait le convaincre de tout leur expliquer. Pourtant il n'en fut rien.

- Madame Pomfresh et moi-même constatons avec peine que votre nuit n'a pas été des plus agréable, sourit faiblement Dumbledore en promenant son regard sur la tablée.

Draco murmura un ironique « bien joué, vieux fou. Pourtant ça ne se voit presque pas » en se cachant derrière son verre de lait. Harry fut presque d'accord avec lui au sujet de la perspicacité du directeur, et il mit cela sur le compte de l'exaspération provoquée par l'ignorance d'un élément important le concernant.

- Nous allons donc prendre des mesures supplémentaires, continua le barbu. Madame Pomfresh va distribuer de la Pimentine de sa composition à chacun d'entre vous, ainsi qu'un Philtre Revigorant. Pour vos démangeaisons, nous ne pouvons hélas pas faire grand-chose, le baume semble inefficace. Oh, et soyez rassurés : le remède avance bien, le professeur Snape y veille.

La petite infirmière s'exécuta en râlant, maugréant en passant chez chaque élève, se fichant éperdument que Dumbledore l'entende ou pas. Quand elle arriva chez Hermione, elle posa la fiole si brusquement sur la table qu'un peu de liquide vint éclabousser son assiette sous ses yeux ronds. Une fois que les élèves eurent tous reçu leurs soins, elle s'en alla à grands pas, bousculant une chaise en passant. Dumbledore prit congé et la suivit à un rythme beaucoup plus calme. Les elfes de maison apparurent alors pour débarrasser, et Harry entraina ses amis dans un coin vide de la salle commune.

- Il n'a rien dit ! s'exclama aussitôt Ron, visiblement étonné.

- Donc, à la réunion de ce matin, ils nous ont jugés inaptes à savoir. Je me demande tout de même ce qu'ils nous cachent, murmura Hermione, plus discrète que son ami.

- Ça a certainement un rapport avec la Dragoncelle, rappela Harry en se remémorant les paroles outrées de son infirmière. Et vu l'humeur de Pomfresh ce matin, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on l'ait forcée à se taire.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Dans ce cas, la majorité des professeurs a trouvé préférable de ne rien nous dire à ce propos. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? s'interrogea la jeune brune à voix haute en changeant de position dans le fauteuil.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Et à l'expression sceptique de Ron, lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on leur cachait. Par contre, une personne ne semblait pas du tout être concernée par la chose, bien qu'elle soit au courant. En effet, Draco Malfoy se prélassait de nouveau sur « son » canapé, entouré de ses éternels acolytes, et écoutait d'un air ennuyé une conversation houleuse entre Milicent et Pansy à propos de leurs atouts pathologiques respectifs. Un bref coup d'œil en coin et une petite grimace de dédain de sa part suffirent à faire froncer les sourcils du survivant, qui se renfrogna dans son propre siège et réfléchit à la situation en observant Ron se gratter les épaules. Draco avait entendu la conversation derrière la porte hier soir, mais ça ne semblait pas le préoccuper le moins du monde. Soit il se fichait complètement de ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien encore garder secret – et dans ce cas, Harry déplorait sa nonchalance je m'en foutiste – soit il…

- Soit il sait déjà, termina Harry à voix haute.

- Qui sait déjà quoi ? lui demanda Ron, un peu perdu.

- Non, rien… Tu as une tache sur la joue.

Ron porta une main à ladite joue et gratta la petite tache sombre qui s'y était collée. Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'elle était toujours là et il s'acharna au point de s'irriter la peau. Finalement, la petite miette vert sombre quitta son épiderme pour tomber doucement sur le sol. Harry se pencha pour la ramasser et se rendit compte au passage qu'il s'agissait d'une écaille. Le rouquin blanchit soudain et demanda s'il en avait d'autres sur le visage. Malgré la réponse négative, il prit soin de s'inspecter devant un miroir. Il souleva même sa chemise, mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû.

- Huuh, j'en ai plein sur le torse ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Quelques élèves s'approchèrent aussitôt, curieux de connaître la raison des gesticulations du Gryffondor. Draco ne rata pas l'occasion pour se moquer un peu et seule Demelza eut le réflexe de taper contre la vitre magique pour appeler madame Pomfresh à la rescousse. La pauvre femme débarqua dans la salle comme une tornade, hors d'elle, mais également inquiète – on ne se refait pas. Elle examina avec soin les petites écailles vertes brillantes sur les pectoraux pâles de Ron et se redressa, une moue fatiguée la faisant grimacer.

- Que tout le monde enlève sa chemise ! soupira-t-elle assez fort pour couvrir les murmures de la salle commune.

Harry s'exécuta, à l'image de tous ses camarades – uniquement masculins puisque les filles avaient préféré se retirer dans leur dortoir – et déboutonna sa chemise blanche avec une lenteur qui trahissait son appréhension. Il découvrit avec stupeur des petites écailles bleues luisantes comme des libellules demoiselles éparpillées ça et là sur son ventre et ses épaules. En enlevant complètement son vêtement, il en dénicha d'autres sur ses avant-bras. Il passa doucement un doigt sur l'une d'entre elle, subjugué par l'invraisemblance de la situation, et joua avec ses reflets en bougeant légèrement son bras sous les bougies du lustre. Mais une plainte le sortit de sa rêverie : Blaise venait de se rendre compte que son dos était presque entièrement couvert d'écailles rouges flamboyantes. Draco se tenait juste à côté de lui et était occupé à contempler les squames cuivrées qui parsemaient son torse.

- Au point où ça en est, ces écailles auraient au moins pu être en or, rouspéta-t-il en en grattant une pour la décoller comme Ron l'avait fait tout à l'heure.

- Ne les enlevez surtout pas ! le réprimanda immédiatement l'infirmière, décidément hargneuse aujourd'hui. Dès que vous serez guéris, elles partiront. Mais en attendant, que j'en prenne un à se gratter et je lui en ferai passer l'envie !

Un long silence suivit le claquement de porte de madame Pomfresh. Son attitude était vraiment étrange, d'habitude elle ne s'emportait quasiment jamais – sauf lorsqu'un élève prenait des risques inconsidérés. Harry en aurait bien profité pour lui soutirer l'information qu'elle ne pouvait leur confier, mais il avait une autre victime en vue pour ce harcèlement-là. Il attendit que la plupart des élèves soient bien occupés pour scruter Malfoy et attendre une faille dans sa garde rapprochée. Un ricanement nerveux lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se comportait comme si il allait partir en mission d'infiltration chez les mangemorts. Il reprit aussitôt son sérieux. En fait, c'était presque ça.

Il attendit jusqu'au dîner, mais Draco était scotché à son groupe telle la mouche sur la confiture. Après le repas, Harry dut changer de prétexte (jusqu'alors il faisait semblant de lire aux côtés de deux autres élèves) pour suivre le blond jusqu'au dortoir. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma ses rideaux, laissant quand même un mince écart entre les deux pour continuer à surveiller Malfoy. Aller lui soutirer des informations ne le ravissait pas vraiment, mais son envie de savoir était plus forte que son orgueil. Et puis, il y avait aussi de grandes chances qu'il se fasse tout bonnement remballer comme un malpropre et dans ce cas, il avait prévu un plan B. Seulement voilà, Harry avait vraiment très peu dormi cette nuit. D'une part parce que le secret de Dumbledore l'avait torturé, et d'autre part parce que sa crête l'avait martyrisé. Il finit donc par s'endormir assis sur son matelas, bercé par les chuchotements des Serpentards réunis sur le lit de Crabbe. Il ne se réveilla que cinq heures plus tard, totalement en forme mais désormais seul dans le dortoir. Les Serpentard étaient tous partis car plus un murmure ne sinuait dans la pièce. Harry tira donc ses rideaux en soupirant et tomba nez-à-nez, pour ainsi dire, avec Draco qui rangeait ses habits propres. Seul. Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour lancer ce qu'il appelait affectueusement son « plan d'approche ».

Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit du blond, l'air de rien, laissant trainer un œil sur les mains qui s'affairaient dans les bouts de tissus précieux d'un tiroir. Draco releva la tête en entendant le parquet grincer sous le tapis, puis replongea son regard dans ses chiffons en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire Gryffondor sans intérêt. Harry toussota alors pour attirer à nouveau son attention.

- C'est cinq gallions pour me regarder faire, ver luisant, grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Interloqué par l'insulte, Harry chercha ce qui pouvait bien le faire ressembler à un lampyre. En avisant les quelques petites écailles bleues qui avaient élu domicile sur le dos de ses mains, il comprit l'allusion. Un instant, il pensa à répliquer au Serpentard que son gel avait disparu depuis la poussée de ses cornes, mais sa coiffure était plus jolie à présent, alors ça serait tombé un peu à plat. Et puis, il avait besoin de vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas en soupçonnant Malfoy d'en savoir plus que lui.

- Tu as entendu ce que les professeurs ont dit hier, tout comme moi. Et ça ne te fait rien de baigner dans l'ignorance ? On nous cache quelque chose d'apparemment important et, toi, tu t'en fiches, j'en reviens pas.

- De nous deux, Potter, tu es la fouine ! siffla Draco en savourant sa supériorité et sa réplique.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Dans ce cas, tu es pire qu'une fouine, tu n'es qu'un rat visqueux ! s'offusqua Harry, piqué au vif, oubliant déjà ses résolutions pacifistes.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit me concernant, moi ou le secret du vieux, lui répondit sournoisement le blond en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

- C'est ça, je suis sûr que tu ne sais rien.

- Une psychologie inversée aussi grossière n'a aucun effet sur moi, Potter, sourit Draco d'un air sardonique. De toute façon, je doute sincèrement que tu veuilles savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Continue de « patauger dans l'ignorance » comme tu dis, et laisse moi ranger ma garde-robe en paix.

Vexé et déçu par son échec flagrant, Harry se retint de déposer délicatement son poing sur le nez aristocratique de Draco pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute et se contenta de lui adresser un regard venimeux. Mais au moins, il avait fait mouche sur un point : ce petit emmerdeur savait en effet quelque chose de plus que lui, si ce qu'il disait n'était pas pure invention destinée à le faire enrager. Malheureusement, son complexe de supériorité le confortait dans l'idée de garder un avantage sur Harry et de ne pas lui en souffler un mot. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu un jour une once de générosité – du moins gratuite – et encore moins envers la personne qui l'énervait le plus au monde. Harry passa donc une soirée détestable, d'autant plus que ses écailles le démangeaient particulièrement.

Quand le dernier élève eut enfin fini de prendre sa douche, il devait être aux environs de dix heures du soir et si Harry n'avait pas fait de sieste improvisée, il n'aurait jamais su tenir debout jusqu'à cette heure tardive pour une personne atteinte d'une maladie rendant limite amorphes ses porteurs. Mais il tenait à avoir son petit moment à lui où il pouvait réfléchir au calme. En entrant dans la salle de bain, il vérifia tout de même qu'un certain blond cornu n'était pas entrain de se triturer la crinière devant le grand miroir mural. Heureusement pour lui, la pièce était plus vide que la tête d'un troll. Il se déshabilla à son aise et s'immergea avec délice dans l'eau bouillante du bain qu'il venait de se faire couler. Bien qu'il ait bu régulièrement durant la journée, il avait comme la gorge sèche depuis un petit temps et engloutir sa tête dans l'eau eut l'effet immédiat de faire disparaître cette désagréable sensation. Sa crête se fit également moins douloureuse et elle sembla s'ouvrir comme la queue d'un paon, ses couleurs bleues et vertes chatoyantes s'épanouissant dans leurs reflets. Le bassin était assez grand et creusé à même le sol, aussi Harry n'eut aucun mal à faire quelques brasses. Il aperçut dans la glace sa crête dépasser de la surface de l'eau comme l'aurait fait l'aileron d'un requin, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Non seulement c'était très peu pratique, mais c'était aussi angoissant de risquer de la garder à vie si Snape ne réussissait pas à confectionner un antidote.

Se sentant enfin à nouveau hydraté, Harry se hissa finalement hors de la grande baignoire, faisant gicler de l'eau un peu partout sur le carrelage froid de la pièce. Une fois séché et en pyjama – du moins en bas de pyjama puisque sa crête ne supportait que sa large chemise –, une vague de fatigue fondit sur lui et le poussa à oublier un instant toutes ces histoires de remède, secret et autres symptômes. Bien décidé à faire honneur à son confortable lit, il se rendit silencieusement vers la porte des garçons, évitant de justesse une table basse venue se jeter dans ses jambes. Mais avant même d'avoir pu poser la main sur la poignée de cuivre, un bruit venant de la pénombre de la salle commune attira son attention. En tendant l'oreille, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sanglots. Mais dans l'ombre de cette nuit orageuse, même Miss Teigne aurait eu du mal à distinguer une silhouette. Harry alluma donc précautionneusement une petite lampe à pétrole qui servait de lampe de lecture pour les couches tard. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas un élève qui se tenait dans un fauteuil en pleurnichant, mais bien Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école.

- Mais… vous allez attraper la Dragoncelle, si vous ne sortez pas vite ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant de la femme en pleurs qui renifla bruyamment en avisant son élève.

- Potter, encore deb-debout à cette heure-ci ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je viens de finir de me laver. Mais vous devriez vraiment partir, vous savez…

- Jeuh m-m'emfout d'attraper votreuh Dragoncelle !

Harry jeta un regard interloqué à l'infirmière, sidéré par ses manières très différentes de ses habitudes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle pour la convaincre de partir avant que le mal ne soit fait, et sentit alors une drôle d'odeur.

- Vous avez bu ? osa-t-il demander, effaré.

- Jamais ! répliqua aussitôt la vieille femme en laissant sa tête rouler contre le dossier de son siège. Jeuh n'ai jamais bu deuh ma vie, sachez-leuh ! Ceuh soir, c-c'est esseptionnel ! P-parfaitement !

- Euh… si vous le dites, murmura Harry, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Cette crête…, bégaya-t-elle un peu plus lucidement en se penchant vers le jeune homme, elle doit v-vous faire souffrir… vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance. Mais ça ne durera plus très longtemps.

- Snape a b… je veux dire, le _professeur_ Snape a bientôt fini la potion ? demanda-t-il le visage éclairé par l'espoir.

- Arrh ! Ce maudit Snape !

Harry avala de travers lorsque l'infirmière commit la même impolitesse que lui, sans même songer à se corriger comme il l'avait fait. Il décida que cette Pomfresh-là était bien plus amusante que l'ancienne. Mais le fait qu'elle s'expose ainsi à la maladie et qu'elle se soit mise à boire, ne fut-ce que cette nuit, l'inquiéta.

- Il p-prétend qu'il n'a pas beusoin de moi ! Môsieur le maître des poss… des poss… posss…

- Potions ? risqua Harry.

- Oui ! Môsieur peut se débrouiller sans moi ! s'insurgea-t-elle de manière comique. Et qu'est-ceuh qu'on me donne à faire alors ? Allez Poppy, va donc t'occuper de tes malades glaireux ! Va donc préparer de la Pimentine ! J-je suis juste bonne à ça ici, faire les tâches ingrates ! Alors queuh j'ai mon diplauuume de posss… potions, moi aussi !

- Moi je trouve que vous êtes une très bonne infirmière, fit remarquer le Gryffondor en prenant soin de ne pas énerver d'avantage son professeur.

- P-potter, bafouilla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui l'air attendri, vous êtes une bonne personne. Quel dommage que vous deviez mourir…

- Ce n'est pas sûr, grimaça la bonne personne en question en repensant à cette damnée prophétie, je pourrais battre Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui, et rester en vie.

- Oh n-non, jeuh ne parlais pas de cela. Je voulais dire, quel dom-dommage que la Dragoncelle vienne vous faucher en pleine jeunesse, v-vous et vos camarades… Minerva ne veut pas que vous sachiez, m-maiiis moi je préfère que vous soyez conscient de votre état !

Harry resta un moment interdit. S'il avait bien rassemblé les bribes d'information que l'ivresse de son infirmière laissait échapper, lui et les autres allaient mourir de la Dragoncelle. Et McGonagall ne voulaient surtout pas qu'ils le sachent. Voilà donc ce dont ils parlaient la nuit dernière ! Harry sentit distinctement son moral s'effondrer et tomber jusque dans son estomac, lequel se tordit avec douleur. Leurs vies dépendaient des aptitudes de Snape à fabriquer une potion compliquée, et qui peut-être ne serait pas prête à temps. Autant dresser immédiatement son testament et ses dernières volontés, autrement dit. Lui qui sentait poindre des nausées à l'idée d'affronter le Lord noir, le voilà qui était entrain de se demander si il verrait la fin de la semaine à cause d'une vulgaire Varicelle du Dragon. Comme quoi, le danger n'était jamais là où on le soupçonnait de résider.

- Il faut vraiment que vous sortiez maintenant, dit-il doucement d'une voix absente en aidant Madame Pomfresh à se relever puis marcher jusqu'à la porte.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle parviendrait à rentrer dans ses appartements toute seule, Harry referma la porte sans un bruit, espérant que cet épisode disparaitrait de la mémoire de la vieille femme en même temps qu'apparaitront les première rayons demain matin. Il se traina ensuite jusqu'à son lit et ne s'y endormit qu'après plusieurs heures d'agitation angoissée et impuissante.

-

La première chose qu'il pensait faire lorsqu'il aurait découvert le secret des professeurs, c'était de le balancer à la tronche de Malfoy histoire de rattraper l'avance qu'il avait sur lui. Mais ce genre de nouvelle n'était pas vraiment un bon sujet de vantardise. Maintenant qu'il savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil – nommé Snape et étant de très mauvaise volonté – il ne se sentait plus le courage de rien faire. Cependant, plus par formalité qu'autre chose, il lui annonça qu'il savait dès qu'il put s'entretenir seul avec le blond, soit seulement une journée entière après son réveil. Bien sûr que Draco savait, Harry en était sûr à présent. Il n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe d'étonnement quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Et cette idée fut confirmée par sa réponse neutre et limite apathique :

- Merci de me rappeler quelque chose que je sais parfaitement, Potter.

- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? s'énerva Harry devant son indifférence. Et comment le sais-tu, au juste ?

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je me tue à te répondre…, soupira le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits, entre ses cornes. Mon grand-père est mort de la Dragoncelle, ça te convient comme justificatif ? Je te vois venir, Potter. On ne risque pas _tous_ de mourir puisque les symptômes diffèrent selon la personne. Mais c'est sûr qu'il y a un risque. Curiosité fouinarde assouvie ?

Dans son état de frustration et d'inquiétude, Harry était très enclin à donner la réplique à Malfoy en le traitant de tous les noms, seulement… seulement il semblait soudain tellement triste à l'évocation de son grand-père qu'il n'en eut même pas le cœur. La Dragoncelle transformait-elle également cet organe en un gros artichaut prêt à fondre ? Non, certainement pas. Ce devait simplement être l'œuvre d'une grande lassitude et d'une menace de mort tellement oppressante qu'elle rendait tout le reste futile – y compris les querelles d'adolescents.

- Au fait, ajouta Draco en sortant du dortoir d'un pas lourd, si tu répètes ce que tu as appris je ne sais comment à qui que ce soit, tu auras affaire à moi, c'est clair ? Je pense qu'on souffre déjà tous assez comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Snape est un professionnel, il réussira la potion et on sera tous sauvés avant ce week-end, alors pas question de créer la panique pour rien.

Après un court silence, Harry acquiesça doucement de la tête, songeant qu'il donnerait cher pour avoir le quart de la moitié de la certitude du Serpentard au sujet de leur rétablissement. Alors une fois de plus, il allait devoir « mentir », ou plutôt cacher des choses à ses amis. Heureusement, ceux-ci étaient trop occupés à se chamailler (Ron n'arrêtait pas de se gratter les écailles, ce qui énervait Hermione au plus haut point, elle qui laissait ses squames grises en paix) pour lui poser des questions sur l'avancement de ses recherches.

La journée se passa comme toutes les précédentes : une longue errance entre le coin bibliothèque pour monodialoguer avec une Hermione plongée dans ses exercices d'astronomie, des parties d'échec perdues d'avance contre Ron et des discussions stériles avec Demelza, Dean, Seamus et Jack à propos de Quidditch. C'est fou comme la vie vous paraissait fade lorsque vous saviez que votre mort pouvait survenir d'un jour à l'autre, ou peut-être ne jamais le faire. Harry passa la moitié de son temps à se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer et lorsqu'il se retrouva, à l'instar de chaque soir, dans le grand bassin d'eau fumante et bienfaitrice, il était presque parvenu à s'en convaincre.

-

Draco enrageait. Ce petit imbécile de Gryffondor avait réussi à soutirer à il ne sait quel professeur le risque qu'ils encourraient tous et qui était sensé rester secret. Bien sûr, en temps que petit protégé de Dumbledore, il avait droit à tous les privilèges, mais de là à lui en faire un pareil… Il pénétra donc dans la salle d'eau avec un humeuromètre pointant entre « très irrité » et « carrément furibond ». Il déboutonna sa chemise d'un geste rageur et l'envoya valser avec le reste de ses vêtements sur une tablette en bois près des éviers en forme de bénitiers. S'introduire dans l'eau parfumée ne lui rendit qu'à peine son calme, mais le long barbotage qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait sans doute terminer le travail. Il amorça un mouvement vers la rive opposée du bain pour aller chercher du shampoing, quand il distingua une ombre floue vaciller entre deux eaux et des cheveux noirs flotter au rythme des remous, ressemblant à des algues veloutées.

Draco sentit son cœur faire un triple saut dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'un corps dérivait juste devant lui. Rassemblant tout ce qu'il possédait de courage et de conscience, il saisit aussi rapidement que son état de panique le lui permettait les épaules du corps et lui sortit la tête hors de l'eau. Il faillit la laisser retomber quand il vit que le visage aux yeux fermés et aux traits détendus, presque heureux, appartenait à son pire ennemi, Harry Potter.

* * *

Des cageots de tomates blettes, pierres tranchantes et autres légumes pourris sont à votre disposition pour canarder l'auteuze… 

Meuuuh j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, malgré cette fin… sadique, je dois l'avouer. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, alors on me pardonnera mon jour de retard, hein ? Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mes lecteurs chéris alors bon, j'ai pas mal chipoté avant de poster.

Envie de me faire plaisir ? Rien de plus simple ! J'adore me délecter de vos commentaires, et puis en plus c'est gratuit. Que demander de plus ? Un bisou ? Ah bah d'accord alors, va pour un grooos bisou !

Je vous aiiime ! Oh et puis faites gaffe, cette fic est maudite : j'ai attrapé la grippe en l'écrivant ! (Okay, j'ai compris, je vous fous la paix maintenant, huhu.)


	4. Escapade aquatique

Disclamer : Si j'avais tué cette chère J. K. Rowling et pris son identité, tout serait à moi. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Je compte attendre qu'elle publie le tome sept avant de le faire… nierk.

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, du pur, du dur, alors si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez parfaitement aller voir ailleurs, ce site regorge également de fictions hétérosexuelles.

Rating/Slash : HPDM version M. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _Hum, donc les petits enfants (ça me va bien de dire ça, vu l'âge que je me paie) retournez dans les fictions de dessins animés tout mignons.

**Note importante :** Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'important à préciser cette fois.

RaRs aux anonymes : Un merci très chaleureux à **Coccinelle**, **Macatou** (T'es insensible au sadisme ? Zut alors, huhu.), **Lyly**, **Anonyme** (Yech, Harry suicidaire. Mais en même temps, se faire bouffer par ses potes à moitié dragons, je sais pas si ça aurait été mieux, héhé. M'enfin, ça reste à méditer… Merci pour tes encouragements !) et **Confiture à l'Orange** (qui m'a envoyé TROIS reviews que j'ADORE ! Merci beaucoup mamzelle !).

Désolée à tous pour cette longue attente, j'ai eu de sacré problèmes avec mon ordinateur… _-le jette par la fenêtre-

* * *

_

**Chapitre quatrième : Escapade aquatique.**

Draco tenait toujours le corps de son défunt ennemi dans ses mains tremblantes. Quand il réalisa complètement que celui-ci était mort, et qu'il se trouvait face à un cadavre, une vague de nausée lui retourna l'estomac, l'obligeant à laisser retomber Harry dans l'eau pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce corps amorphe. La situation était beaucoup trop glauque pour le pauvre cœur de Draco, qui avait failli rejoindre Harry dans d'autres contrées fort lointaines tellement cette vision l'avait mortifié. Mais malgré sa furieuse envie de s'en aller en courant, un petit sentiment prit possession de lui et le força à retraverser le bassin pour rejoindre Harry, à nouveau plongé dans les eaux tièdes. Ce sentiment s'appelait le courage, et Draco croyait pourtant l'avoir bâillonné et enterré vivant depuis bien longtemps.

Il se saisit donc à nouveau du corps avec un dégoût certain, et un effarement bien visible. Toute une série de questions défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle, qui lui donnait le tournis. Qui allait se charger du Mal maintenant ? Qu'allait dire Dumbledore ? Serait-il soupçonné ? Contre qui allait-il se battre à présent ? Mais la question la plus pressante en cet instant même résonnait dans l'esprit du jeune homme et couvrait toutes les autres interrogations : Que dois-je faire ? Il songea d'abord à appeler les professeurs, puis à le réanimer et, dans un moment de panique, envisagea même de dissimuler le corps. Après une longue déconnection au mépris de la réalité, Draco rassembla ses esprits et posa les yeux sur le visage souriant – mais mort – auquel il faisait face.

Harry avait les yeux clos, et ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau rebouclaient par mèche sur son visage serein. Sa peau était chaude, sûrement grâce à l'eau dans laquelle il baignait, et Draco s'interrogea sur la raison de cette constatation – l'instant n'était pas au débat sur la température épidermique d'un mort. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et encore luisantes de l'eau du bain laissaient échapper un souffle régulier et…

Un souffle régulier.

Un souffle régulier ?

Un léger papillonnement des paupières aux longs cils noirs étaya l'hypothèse de Draco, et l'éveil de deux yeux verts vint la confirmer.

- Nom de… ! s'écria-t-il en repoussant vivement le corps de Harry contre le bord du bassin.

Celui-ci, pris de surprise, s'enfonça dans l'eau en agitant les bras. Dans son immense patience, le Serpentard se dévoua pour l'en sortir. Harry était donc bel et bien vivant, et en pleine forme au vu de l'énergie qu'il mettait à recracher l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Mais t'es malade ! articula le survivant entre deux halètements, mi énervé mi effrayé.

- Moi je suis malade ? _Moi je suis malade_ s'écria Draco en souriant nerveusement. _Tu_ viens de faire une tentative de suicide et _tu_ viens de me filer la frousse de ma vie, Potter ! Tu mériterais l'emprisonnement à vie à Askaban pour ça !

- Mais tu délires, mon pauvre ! J'étais simplement entrain de prendre mon bain et… et je…

Se rappelant qu'en effet, il se trouvait dans un bain, Harry couvrit avec une pudeur mal dissimulée ses attributs masculins. Draco plissa les yeux et fit pareil.

- Et tu as essayé de te suicider, termina le blond. Laissant par là la société sorcière se démerder avec un psychopathe mégalomane que _tu_ es sensé mettre hors combat. Quel bel exemple de courage, pour un Gryffondor…

- Mais non, je me suis endormi, c'est tout ! répliqua Harry, qui commençait à en avoir ras le bol de ne rien comprendre à la situation.

- Tu dérivais sous l'eau quand je suis entré.

- Impossible.

- Si je te le dis.

- Tu as mal vu.

- Nom d'un chien, Potter, tu ne respirais pas sous l'eau aux dernières nouvelles ! s'emporta Draco.

Harry le regarda un instant avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est perdu dans ses réflexions, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent de la lueur de la compréhension. Il plongea à nouveau, sous le regard perplexe du blond, et resta en immersion quelques instants. Il constata ainsi qu'un étrange trou perforait une paroi du bassin et que Draco avait la peau encore plus pâle sous l'eau. Quand le Serpentard commença à s'inquiéter pour son état de santé mentale, il refit surface avec un air triomphant sur le visage.

- Eh ben si, je respire sous l'eau, rit-il en arborant un sourire béat de gosse qui s'amuse.

Draco sentait la rage l'envahir. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre et avait eu une réaction de Gryffondor pour cet idiot alors qu'il faisait juste sa petite sieste aquatique quotidienne. Okay, ne pas le taper, ne pas le taper, ne pas le…

- Ouch !

Trop tard… Le coup était parti tout seul, et Harry se tenait la joue des deux mains, l'air hagard, complètement sonné. Draco s'approcha de lui, plus menaçant et sournois qu'un serpent, et le fixa dans les yeux. Il affubla le Gryffondor des pires insultes et frémissait tellement il se retenait de recommencer à le frapper. Harry déglutit, ne lui rendit pas son coup et ne dit même rien. Et pour cause. S'il faisait le moindre geste, l'autre risquait de remarquer qu'une érection avait pris naissance entre ses jambes. D'une voix pleurnicharde, Harry se demanda mentalement pourquoi il fallait que ça lui arrive _maintenant_.

- Alors, tu ne réponds rien, monsieur le dragon d'eau ? siffla Draco d'une voix hostile et inquiétante.

- Euh, je…, bafouilla-t-il en reculant le plus possible contre la paroi du bassin, peu enthousiaste quant à l'idée que Draco découvre que ses hormones lui jouaient un sale tour justement en ce moment.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, ver luisant ? continua le jeune homme aux petites cornes noires, s'approchant toujours plus.

Il ne restait qu'une solution. S'accroupissant, Harry s'enfonça dans l'eau et nagea en rasant le fond pour faire le tour des jambes claires de Draco, et ainsi écarter la possibilité qu'il ne remarque son état de « tension ». Il creva la surface quelques mètres plus loin, les joues un peu roses. Draco l'observait d'un œil mauvais. Il finit par soupirer et se retourner vers le bord.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois dans une passe magnanime, Potter, sinon tu en aurais vu de toutes les couleurs et tu regretterais d'être venu au monde…, grinça-t-il en prenant appui de ses deux bras tendus sur le bord pour se hisser hors du bassin.

En faisant cela, et comme il tournait le dos à Harry, Draco lui offrit une superbe vue sur ses fesses rondes et brillantes d'eau. Se rappelant soudain qu'il était nu, il s'immobilisa dans son mouvement puis se laissa bien vite retomber sous le flou protecteur de l'eau en rougissant. Mais le mal était fait, Harry avait tout vu, et manquait à présent d'air. Un long silence s'installa, tous deux ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- De… de toute façon je vais sûrement mourir de la Dragoncelle, tenta Harry pour briser la glace et la gène qui entretenait la rigidité de son membre.

- Tu sors en premier, ordonna Draco, pas distrait pour une noise.

- Pas question ! répliqua le survivant, paniqué.

- Ecoute, il est tard, j'ai pas toute la vie, alors je ne me répète qu'une fois : tu sors en premier.

Fermement décidé à garder sa dignité intacte, Harry ne bougea pas d'une goutte. Cela eut pour effet de mettre les nerfs de Draco plus à vif encore, si cela était possible. Histoire de gagner du temps, le survivant entama un nouveau sujet de conversation :

- En tous cas, si c'est Snape qui s'occupe du remède, tu seras le seul de nous deux à survivre, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, ça ne sera pas suspect du tout ! ricana Draco. « Oups, zut alors, il n'y a que sur les Serpentards que l'antidote a marché… pourtant j'ai bien suivi la recette… ». Tu crois vraiment que Snape est assez dégueulasse – et idiot – pour vous laisser tous mourir, couvert d'écailles et de griffes ? Et si tu oses me répondre oui, je t'assomme.

Harry ne répondit donc rien, puisqu'en effet, il aurait répliqué à l'affirmative.

- Bon, reprit Draco, j'en ai marre. Rester dans la même pièce que toi est vraiment trop pénible. Retourne-toi, je vais sortir.

Peu désireux de revoir les fesses de son ennemi, Harry s'exécuta sagement et mit même la tête sous l'eau. En ce faisant, il constata avec soulagement que son érection inopinée avait disparu. Il entendit l'écho des pieds nus de Draco sur le carrelage et quand il remonta à la surface, il était déjà parti et avait emporté toutes ses affaires. A nouveau seul, le Gryffondor eut donc tout le loisir de se sécher et de se mettre en pyjama en plein milieu de la pièce, tout en admirant la demi-lune qui l'éclairait par la petite fenêtre de la pièce. A propos de lune, il lui avait été donné l'occasion d'en voir une autre aujourd'hui, et pas des moindres Si jamais Draco recommençait à lui chercher des ennuis, il aurait de quoi lui clouer le bec à présent. Quoi qu'il serait difficile d'attaquer le blond sur ce point, Harry se résignant à avouer qu'il avait un bien plus beau fessier que le sien.

Après avoir réprimandé son esprit tordu pour ses pensées inavouables, Harry sortit aussi de la salle de bain pour aller se coucher et enfin entamer le repos dont il avait sérieusement besoin. Il était vraiment temps que Snape fasse quelque chose, car le moindre mouvement le fatiguait de plus en plus et il avait remarqué que ses nuits et celles de ses camarades devenaient de plus en plus longues. Mais cela avait un avantage – si on oubliait un instant qu'ils risquaient tous d'y laisser leur peau écailleuse : il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi et aussi longtemps. Après une journée sans rien faire, il était tellement épuisé que même les pires assauts nocturnes de Voldemort n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir vaporeux le lendemain matin. C'était toujours ça de pris.

-

Réveillé par le bruit de la salle commune, Harry ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Trop fiévreux et trop paresseux pour se lever immédiatement, il resta allongé avec l'impression d'être plus lourd que du plomb et de ne plus jamais pouvoir quitter cette position de sa vie. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, car elle était plutôt confortable. Malheureusement, la réalité – incarnée par Ron – vint le sortir de sa délectable torpeur.

- Allez mon vieux, il est déjà midi passé…, dit Ron en tirant mollement les rideaux du lit de son ami.

Harry lui trouva l'air encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et la force de sa voix d'habitude très expressive semblait avoir été amputée de la moitié de sa puissance. Il faisait presque pitié et cette vision serra le cœur de Harry – qui sans s'en rendre compte ne valait pourtant pas mieux. Après s'être apprêté, il rejoignit la salle de détente. Si au début elle était plus ou moins animée et remplie de conversations, aujourd'hui elle ressemblait plutôt à un mouroir. Il fut frappé d'horreur quand la différence lui sauta aux yeux. Les élèves n'étaient plus installés dans les canapés, ils y agonisaient. Leurs rires ne résonnaient plus, ils avaient à peine le courage de murmurer quelques mots essentiels à la conversation. Hermione lisait, mais restait dix minutes sur la même page, plissant les yeux à chaque fois qu'un mot lui échappait. Et même Draco, qui avait tourné la tête quand Harry était entré, avait les traits tirés et de tout petits yeux. Ignorant son regard, Harry suivit Ron jusqu'à la table près de la tapisserie aux nymphes et entama un maigre petit déjeuner avec d'autres élèves également levés tard. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, et son appétit fut carrément coupé quand l'une de ses écailles couleur scarabée bleu tomba dans son bol de céréales.

Dehors, le tonnerre résonna. Les nuages gris qui recouvraient Poudlard ne faisaient qu'alourdir l'atmosphère angoissante de la salle. Harry restait assis face au déjeuner qu'il ne finirait pas, déplorant d'un regard circulaire l'état des élèves présents. Si eux ne savaient pas que la mort leur pendait au nez, certains devaient certainement commencer à y songer. Et Snape qui prenait tout son temps… Il était bien conscient qu'il était puéril de penser que son professeur – un minimum responsable comme l'avait dit Draco – faisait exprès de trainer quant à la préparation d'une potion dont dépendaient leurs vies. Mais voir la pathétique condition de ses amis, et même ennemis, le mettait dans un tel état de révolte qu'il était pris d'un léger haut-le-cœur.

Passer la journée avec un Ron plus faible qu'un bébé veracrasse et une Hermione presque hagarde conforta Harry dans son malaise. Faisant totalement fi de son propre abattement, il décida de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais il se devait de les aider, eux et tous les autres, puisque apparemment il était le seul à se soucier de leur malheur. Malheureusement, ses vertiges et sa fièvre ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de possibilités pour réaliser son souhait. Et Dumbledore avait pris soin de verrouiller la porte de cette partie de la tour...

Harry se releva brusquement du confortable fauteuil de cuir. Enfin, aussi brusquement que ses membres engourdis le lui permettaient. Il faisait déjà noir et l'orage grondait toujours. Une pluie violente agressait en permanence les vitraux de la pièce et le bruit qui en résultait semblait bercer la pièce et l'inciter à aller se coucher. C'est d'ailleurs ce que bon nombre d'élèves avaient déjà fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en relevant ses yeux bouffis du livre qu'elle essayait de lire.

- Je me disais qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir. Vous comptez rester ?

- Oui, je vais y aller aussi. Et je crois que Ron a déjà fait son choix…

En effet, dans le canapé d'en face, Ron dormait à poings fermés, étalé de toute sa grandeur et ronflant légèrement. Ils n'eurent pas le cœur de le réveiller mais le couvrirent d'une couverture avant de retourner dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry fit mine de se coucher, et attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit dans les bras de Morphée pour se relever. Il sortit de la grande chambre à tâtons, faisant de son mieux pour ne réveiller personne. Il traversa la salle commune tout aussi prudemment, puis ouvrit enfin la porte de la salle de bain. Ainsi plongée dans le noir et accompagnée du bruit de la tempête qui se déchaînait dehors, elle était presque inquiétante. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et, après avoir rétréci son pyjama pour le serrer dans son poing, s'immergea dans le grand bassin.

Comme il l'avait découvert hier, la Dragoncelle lui avait octroyé la capacité de respirer sous l'eau. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, sa crête et ses écailles bleues devaient certainement appartenir à une race de dragon aquatique. Toujours est-il que plonger et pouvoir avaler de l'eau tout en ayant l'impression qu'il s'agit d'air frais était une chose assez agréable. Par contre, ouvrir les yeux dans le bain était une autre paire de manche. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Harry pour y parvenir et quand enfin il y vit plus ou moins clair, il en mit cinq autres pour retrouver le trou qu'il avait aperçu la veille en contournant les jolies jambes de Draco.

Elles n'étaient pas jolies, rectifia-t-il mentalement en s'engageant dans la brèche.

En fait, comme il l'avait supposé, il s'agissait d'un conduit assez large qui reliait la baignoire des garçons à une autre, située dans une pièce annexe. En regagnant la surface, Harry se retrouvait hors du périmètre sécurisé par Dumbledore : il baignait à présent dans une baignoire creusée un peu plus petite et ronde cette fois. En avisant les décorations luxueuses, il devait certainement s'agir de la salle de bain des professeurs. Il ne valait donc mieux pas s'attarder ici. Harry s'extirpa de l'eau, redonna à son pyjama sa taille initiale et l'enfila. En le serrant dans sa main, il l'avait gardé au sec, il n'eut donc pas besoin d'user de sa baguette pour l'essorer. Une fois prêt, il sortit par un tableau représentant un énorme maître romain affalé au milieu de jarres de vins, occupé à dormir en respirant bruyamment. S'accrochant à la rampe pour ne pas défaillir, il descendit les interminables escaliers de la tour. Sa tête semblait s'amuser à lui donner l'impression de tanguer, ce qui rendait sa progression plus lente et plus ardue. Quand il reconnu enfin le couloir des cachots, il devait s'appuyer contre les murs de peur que ses jambes ne l'abandonnent.

A moitié dans les vapes, il toqua faiblement à la porte du bureau de son professeur de Potions. Un « qui est là ? » de mauvaise volonté lui fut répondu. Il entrouvrit alors le panneau de bois vermoulu et passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Snape lui tournait le dos, penché au dessus d'un petit chaudron qui laissait s'échapper une lueur orangée et d'un tas de grimoires et de parchemins noircis. L'homme se retourna à peine pour jeter un œil à son visiteur, mais ce fut assez pour que Harry puisse constater qu'il manquait sérieusement de sommeil.

- POTTER ! hurla-t-il en pivotant complètement, à la fois stupéfié et hors de lui. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ICI ?!

Tétanisé par l'homme qui se rapprochait de lui à grands pas, Harry eut du mal à rassembler ses idées.

- Je viens voir où en est la potion ! Nous sommes de plus en plus mal et pourtant aucune nouvelle de…

- Vous retournez immédiatement à la tour, ordonna nerveusement Snape, et ça fera cinquante points de moins pour avoir désobéi à une consigne du Directeur.

- Attendez ! s'écria le jeune homme tandis que son professeur lui agrippait le bras pour le mettre dehors. Et le remède ?

S'arrêtant devant la porte, Snape posa ses yeux cernés sur Harry, qui déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il avait dû passer plusieurs nuits blanches à plancher sur l'antidote. Il avait l'air malin maintenant, à venir réclamer alors que l'homme sacrifiait son repos pour faire au plus vite. Il baissa le regard et sortit de lui-même de la pièce où flottaient des odeurs d'ingrédients divers. La porte claqua derrière lui après un dernier avertissement de Snape, provoquant dans son crâne une vive douleur. Un peu perdu, Harry s'adossa au mur de pierres en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux un instant avec l'intention de les reposer, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

- 'Potter le resquilleur' t'irait bien mieux que 'Potter le sauveur', grinça la voix de Draco qui venait d'apparaître au détour du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivi ? demanda Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

- Oui, et assécher ce bassin n'a pas été une mince affaire. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de rejoindre la tour.

- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Malfoy, tu n'es même pas préfet. Et pas la peine d'aller cafarder, Snape m'a déjà retiré des points, répliqua hargneusement le Gryffondor en quittant péniblement le mur.

- Tant mieux ! sourit Draco en portant un mouchoir à son nez qui laissait s'écouler un filet de sang à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour suivre son ennemi.

- Je préfère rentrer seul, souffla Harry, voyant le décor se mettre à tournoyer autour de lui.

Il tituba sur quelques centimètres, puis s'adossa de nouveau au mur, trop faible pour continuer.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es, dit le blond avec mépris. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Tu as été voir Snape pour lui dire de se dépêcher ?

- Ron et Hermione ne vont pas bien du tout…, répondit-il vaguement, trop occupé à essayer de stabiliser sa vue devenue trouble. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas les laisser dans cet état, et tant pis si pour ça je dois prendre des risques. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et je préfère m'évanouir dans un couloir plutôt que les abandonner. Si il le faut, j'irai même…

- Tais-toi, tu m'écœures !

- Pa… pardon ? dit Harry, abasourdi, retrouvant sa concentration.

- Ça ne t'arrive jamais de penser un peu à toi ? s'expliqua Draco, énervé, en tamponnant son nez. Tu es au bord de l'évanouissement, tu me fais presque pitié. Tu te ruines la santé pour les autres et tu n'as aucun respect pour toi-même ! Je plains tes « meilleurs amis » d'en avoir un qui considère que sa vie a aussi peu de valeur… Tu t'en fiches de souffrir ? Tant mieux pour toi ! Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de ceux qui sont témoins de ta détresse.

Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le visage de Draco. Il le regardait intensément, les sourcils froncés sous le poids d'une colère contenue. Repassant son discours en revue, il eut l'impression d'y trouver des sous-entendus qui ne devraient rien avoir à faire là. Il avait peut-être raison, mais l'avouer serait un bien trop mauvais coup pour sa fierté. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Harry reprit sa marche pour rejoindre la tour, l'esprit embrumé et le cœur serré – sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais c'était sans compter ses forces qui étaient arrivées à leur limite. Sentant ses jambes devenir lourdes, douloureuses puis figées, Harry perdit connaissance en soupirant.

Draco avait toujours eu de bons réflexes, et il s'en félicita lorsqu'il évita au survivant une mauvaise chute. Il l'avait réceptionné à temps dans ses bras, mais le poids de son corps l'avait obligé à s'asseoir sur le tapis. Toujours inconscient, Harry reposait contre lui.

- Génial, et je fais quoi maintenant ? grogna-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux vers le visage du Gryffondor, qui avait toujours l'expression triste qu'il avait affiché avant de tomber dans les pommes. Draco soupira et passa une main dans les mèches folles du garçon en murmurant :

- T'es vraiment pas doué, tu sais ça ? Bon, faut qu'on y aille maintenant.

Prenant appui sur le sol, il se releva et embarqua le corps sans réaction de Harry sur son dos. La remontée des marches fut plus laborieuse qu'un marathon de trente kilomètres et, en atteignant enfin les portes verrouillées, Draco n'était pas loin d'être aussi mou que son fardeau. Pestant et maudissant Dumbledore, il donna un bon coup de pied dans les parois de chêne vernies verrouillées puis, dépité, il se laissa tomber à côté de Harry. Il n'avait plus la force, ni le courage de se rendre au bureau du Directeur pour lui demander de les laisser entrer, et il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de la salle de bain des professeurs dont il avait bêtement refermé le tableau. Il était donc coincé ici avec un Harry évanoui.

- Merveilleux, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. Potter, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais je te jure que dès que tu te réveilles, je me charge moi-même de ton exécution.

Avec des mouvements patauds, il se glissa jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser. Puis, en avisant l'air piteux du brun, il eut une bouffée d'empathie et l'attira près de lui, le calant entre ses jambes, son buste faisant office de dossier pour le dos de l'inconscient.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois que je m'inquiète pour toi, crétin ! dit Draco en fusillant du regard la tête posée contre sa clavicule.

Il jeta un œil aux alentours pour voir si personne n'arrivait pour leur ouvrir la porte. Mais évidemment, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait – à part Snape, qui travaillait sur la potion, contrairement à ce que pensait Harry en allant le trouver. Profitant donc de leur isolement, Draco se permit de passer ses bras autour des épaules de Harry pour le serrer contre lui et s'endormir du sommeil profond dont il avait tant besoin.

* * *

Oooh ? Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Dracooo ? Serait-ce ce qui se cache sous sa carapace, comme l'a si bien dit Cyzia ? Je crois qu'on va le savoir dans deux semaines, héhé. Et s'ils vont survivre aussi, mais bon, ça c'est secondaire, hein... (comment ça, je délire ?)

Merci à tous pour votre patience en tous cas, et à Cyz' pour sa correction (ultra-rapide) ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous autorise à boycotter les reviews pour me punir du retard aussi, huhu. Mais sachez que JE VOUS AIME mes lecteurs/trices d'amour ! Bisouuus à tous !


	5. Sentiments sans queue ni tête

Disclamer : Si j'avais tué cette chère J. K. Rowling et pris son identité, tout serait à moi. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas.

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, du pur, du dur, alors si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez parfaitement aller voir ailleurs, ce site regorge également de fictions hétérosexuelles.

Rating/Slash : HPDM version M. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _

Blabla inutile mais à lire quand même : (**! voire note de fin !**)

* * *

**Chapitre cinquième : Sentiments sans queue ni tête.**

L'eau dans laquelle il errait n'avait pas de température, ce qui lui donnait un peu l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Mais lorsqu'il amorçait des mouvements pour descendre plus profondément vers les abysses, il sentait la matière liquide glisser agréablement entre ses doigts et sur son corps, comme l'aurait fait un léger vent d'été. L'océan devait être immense car, et ce peu importe la direction vers laquelle son regard dérivait, il ne voyait que de l'eau sombre et calme, sans fin, sans remous, uniforme. Impossible de déterminer où se trouvait la surface, même en se laissant aller. Il dérivait entre deux eaux mais ne remontait pas comme les lois de la physique l'y aurait obligé d'ordinaire. Alors il faisait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste en cet instant : il nageait vers le fond. Mais tout était si grand et si éloigné, il lui semblait qu'il n'avançait pas et qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais.

Il se trompait car il sentit bientôt de longs cheveux noirs l'effleurer, formant autour de lui une forêt brillante sans cesse agitée de douces ondulations. Harry la traversa sans s'arrêter, quelque chose l'attendait plus bas il le sentait. Du coin de l'œil, il capta une forme qui se détachait au loin. Une baleine, peut-être, qui avançait doucement, sans bouger pourtant. Au dessus de lui s'en trouvait une autre. Elle était si démesurément grande qu'elle n'avait ni début ni fin et sa progression était invisible d'aussi près. Harry accéléra la cadence, pas très rassuré. Heureusement, le fond approchait, et sa noirceur l'enveloppa. Des bruits étranges retentirent, comme si de grosses pièces de métal se heurtaient à des kilomètres de là, l'eau étouffant partiellement le bruit.

Le contact se fit imperceptiblement et Harry se retrouva inexplicablement dans un tout autre endroit. Sec. Tellement et désespérément sec. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, il y avait comme du sable sur ses iris et ne voyait plus rien. Il sentait sa peau se rétracter dans un sifflement inquiétant. Il n'arrivait pas à crier, sa langue était tombée en poussière et sa gorge semblait vide. Il s'effritait, il se desséchait, il était si sec…

Un cri qui tenait plus de l'étranglement retentit dans le dortoir des garçons. Ceux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre circulaire purent apercevoir Harry se relever en sueur, haletant, les yeux exorbités. Il piqua un sprint jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant perplexes les élèves affalés dans la salle commune. Théodore, qui s'apprêtait à enfin prendre sa douche après s'être fait dépasser par une ribambelle de camarades, dû se couvrir en jurant lorsque la porte fut défoncée sans plus de cérémonie. Il allait hurler au scandale mais une éclaboussure lui atterrit en pleine figure, le coupant net dans son élan. Quelques élèves virent aux nouvelles et découvrirent le corps de Harry plongé dans le bassin.

- Potter, ça te prend souvent ces crises d'hystérie ? J'espère que tu l'as précisé dans ton dossier médical pour qu'on puisse te donner ta petite potion avant qu'il ne te prenne l'envie de tous nous tuer par exemple…, se moqua froidement Malfoy, visiblement de nouveau en forme et décidé à rattraper son écart schizophrénique de la nuit dernière. Il savait que s'inquiéter du sort d'un garçon, d'un gryffondor, d'un Harry Potter ! n'était pas sain.

Harry sortit la tête de l'eau, visiblement soulagé. Tellement soulagé qu'il répondit à la remarque par un sourire béat puis replongea pour une petite brasse coulée. Tout le monde sortit en pestant contre la folie naissante du survivant sauf Draco, qui continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu crois que tu vas monopoliser la salle de bain ? Il n'y a pas que toi qui as besoin de sa dose d'hygiène quotidienne, ici.

- 'Peux pas sortir, répondit laconiquement Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Ah oui ? Et au nom de quoi ?

- J'étouffe sinon… mais au fait, je peux savoir comment j'ai atterri dans mon lit hier ? répliqua suspicieusement le gryffondor en décollant son pyjama trempé de son torse.

- Snape t'as ramené, laissa couler le blond en savourant à sa juste valeur la vision de toute l'horreur du monde se rassembler dans le regard de Harry. La réponse était à moitié vraie car le maître des potions l'avait réveillé plus tard dans la nuit, le surprenant dans une position gênante, pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Un silence s'installa, à peine troublé par les clapotis du bassin. La « conversation » étant finie, Malfoy s'apprêta à sortir.

- Si je t'écœure, sache que c'est réciproque, lâcha Harry en faisant allusion à leur échange de la veille.

Toujours le dos tourné, Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ce jeu d'égalité dans les inslutes devenait pesant. Néanmoins, et ce par pur esprit contradictoire, il lui répondit sans même se retourner :

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta santé au lieu de ma personne.

Il allait le planter là, faisant par la même occasion une sortie digne d'une pièce dramatique, mais une étrange sensation de tiraillement se fit ressentir au niveau de son coccyx. Harry avait cessé de remuer dans l'eau et, derrière l'embrasure de la porte, le salon semblait figé.

- Ooh…, souffla le brun derrière lui.

Sentant venir la catastrophe au galop, Draco jeta un œil au bas de son dos. Ce qu'il y découvrit ne l'étonna qu'à moitié et il prit la nouveauté avec un flegme tout anglais. Il avait une queue ? Parfait, qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait certainement lui trouver son utilité. Par contre, il lui faudrait trouer tous ses beaux pantalons pour laisser libre cours à ses frétillements. Du côté du bassin, Harry observait la sienne avec incrédulité et curiosité. Elle était d'un beau bleu brillant, comme sa crête et ses écailles éparses. Celle de Draco, plus sobre, était noire et terminée par une flèche.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi calme qu'eux. Dans la salle commune, le désordre commençait déjà à prendre le pas sur la fatigue générale des élèves. Chacun commentait la queue de l'autre, certains pensaient qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière étape avant la fin – mourir si jeunes, quelle tragédie – et une serpentarde avait tourné de l'œil sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

- Ta panoplie du parfait petit démon est au complet, pouffa Harry, complètement à côté de la panique qui aurait dû s'emparer de lui.

- C'est sûr, c'est le moment de faire de l'esprit. Ça t'éclate tant que ça de dire des niaiseries ? Franchement Potter, grandis un peu.

Touché, coulé. Harry était visiblement vexé, ce qui se traduisait par un battement furieux de sa queue faisant claquer l'eau derrière lui. Il allait lui renvoyer un chapelet de reproches à la figure mais l'apparition de Madame Pomfresh de l'autre coté de la vitre attira son attention. Dans son malheur, Harry avait la chance de l'apercevoir depuis la salle de bain. Et si Draco décalait son postérieur – plus seyant que le sien, rappelons-le – vers la droite, il pourrait même la distinguer en entier.

- Le remède est prêt ! Vous êtes sauvés ! jubila-t-elle en serrant les points en signe de victoire.

Il s'était tellement fait attendre que maintenant qu'il était là, ils n'y croyaient plus. Harry sentit un poids s'envoler et il respira plus librement alors qu'une clameur sans nom dévastait la salle d'à côté. Il se rendait maintenant compte que sa propre vie avait été mise en danger ces derniers jours mais il avait tellement été occupé à se soucier de celle des autres que la sienne avait perdu du terrain dans son esprit. Force était de constater que Mafoy avait eu raison, cette fois. Mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un être intelligent, attention, la mauvaise foi est parfois tenace chez les Potter.

Tout à son bonheur, Draco se laissait aller à sourire. Et dans une impulsion de joie, il lâcha même un « yes ! » sonore. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, pas besoin de s'épancher des heures comme le faisaient les autres, tout de même.

- Eh ben voilà, ma panoplie du démon est sur le point de périmer. C'est pas merveilleux, tout ça ? nargua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec un faux air songeur, trop soulagé pour entamer une querelle. Ces cornes t'allaient plutôt bien…

Draco prit la remarque pour sérieuse et répondit sincèrement que le bleu mettait en valeur son teint. Tant qu'à se faire des compliments, autant qu'ils soient fondés…

-

Harry étant coincé dans son bassin depuis des heures, il – disons-le franchement – se faisait chier ferme. Faire des bulles ça va bien dix minutes mais y'en a vite ras-le-bol. Et plus question de s'échapper, d'aller faire un tour dans l'autre baignoire et de faire à nouveau face à Snape, ça non. Il frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené dans son lit alors qu'il était inconscient. Il n'en avait pas profité pour le mettre en charpies, c'était un bon point pour lui, bien que Harry se vengerai d'une façon ou d'une autre, simple question d'orgueil bafoué.

Mais en attendant, il s'ennuyait. Il en venait presque à regretter Malfoy et ses compliments bizarres. Le bleu lui allait bien ? Première nouvelle. Bon, il s'en rappellerait à sa prochaine virée dans un magasin de vêtement, c'est-à-dire dans dix ans… Et voilà ! Voilà à quoi il se mettait à penser à force de tourner en rond dans l'eau. Il était donc tout seul et il n'avait rien d'intéressant à faire. Hermione était prise de chutes de tension et il ne pouvait en vouloir à Ron de rester auprès d'elle pour la veiller. Parce que lui, par contre, pétait la forme depuis qu'il était dans l'eau.

- Oh ! Oh, Malfoy ! chuchota-t-il alors que le jeune homme passait devant la porte ouverte de la salle d'eau.

Draco le toisa un instant puis daigna entrer. Il s'était habillé et avait, comme il l'avait prédit, dû trouer son pantalon gris pour son nouvel attribut dragonnier.

- Un problème ? Lassé de barboter, peut-être ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi on avait toujours pas reçu l'antidote, c'est tout, répondit indifféremment Harry en croisant les bras sur le rebord carrelé du bassin. C'était un mensonge, il avait su pourquoi en tendant l'oreille du côté de la salle de détente mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve une excuse maintenant qu'il avait attiré Malfoy ici.

- Snape doit préparer les doses et les seringues. C'est très précis ces choses-là, ton esprit de frustre ne peut pas comprendre. Et maintenant, si tu permets, je me casse, acheva-t-il avec une grimace affectée.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une nouvelle question au moins aussi brillante de pertinence que la précédente mais il fut distrait par le pull de Malfoy. Il était blanc, il avait l'air doux. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Mais là où ça coinçait, c'est qu'il était large. Hors, Draco ne s'habillait que de sur-mesure. Et en y regardant bien, il avait l'air bossu. Le jeune homme y vit le parfait prétexte.

- T'as quoi dans le dos ? demanda-t-il innocemment, toujours accoudé au bord.

- Rien du tout, mêle-toi de tes balais, grogna Malfoy après avoir légèrement trébuché.

- Allez, fais pas de cachotteries, à moi tu peux bien le dire. T'as grossi c'est ça ? C'est pas un drame, un bon régime et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! minauda Harry sans vraiment savoir sur quel chemin – 'pente glissante' serait plus juste – il s'engageait.

Peu satisfait du ton employé par le gryffondor, Draco claqua la porte, mais resta dans la salle de bain. Harry regretta aussitôt sa remarque et ses remords redoublèrent quand son ennemi se dirigea à grands pas vers le bassin. Parce que dans sa précipitation de ce matin, il n'avait pas pris sa baguette tandis que le toujours ordonné Draco l'avait déjà sortie de sa poche. Après une rapide analyse de la situation, Harry opta pour la solution la plus avantageuse selon lui – et la plus irraisonnée pour le reste du monde. Il tendit les bras, agrippa les chevilles du serpentard et tira un coup sec. Surpris, celui-ci moulina des bras un instant puis fit un superbe plat dans le bassin. Harry remercia tout les dieux pour sa condition d'amphibien lorsque Draco lui maintint la tête sous l'eau en l'injuriant.

- Tu fais chier ! gronda-t-il en constatant qu'être coulé ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Harry Potter.

Ils se débattirent pendant des minutes qui leur parurent des heures et finalement, après avoir inondé la salle de bain, Draco parvint à immobiliser son adversaire en l'enserrant de ses bras et de ses jambes. Harry se tortillait et sa crête dorsale piquait le torse du blond, ce qui commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Tous ses membres étant présentement occupés, il se résigna à attaquer avec sa dernière arme, et pas des moindres. Avisant la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule, il mordit à pleines dents.

- Ouaïeuh !

Aussitôt, Harry cessa de remuer. Seul son torse s'élevait et s'abaissait rapidement, la bagarre l'ayant essoufflé. Il jeta un regard interdit à Draco qui était toujours cramponné à sa peau.

- T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? demanda Harry d'un ton blasé, le 'coup du vampire' n'étant pas vraiment douloureux mais plutôt surprenant. T'as pas envie de me lâcher, maintenant ?

- Hon hon, émit Draco.

Le pauvre gryffondor prisonnier allait s'énerver quand il sentit une légère inflexion dans la morsure. Malfoy desserra les dents, mais ce fut pour mieux recommencer à mordiller son épaule. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas normal, il en était conscient, mais la fatigue et la maladie l'empêchaient de se raisonner comme il en avait l'habitude. Au lieu d'ignorer les pensées insolites qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques temps, il les laissa le guider cette fois, et tant pis si c'était Potter qui en faisait les frais.

Il n'était pas le seul coupable, du moins d'après lui. Hier, l'état de faiblesse du survivant avait aidé à sa 'déchéance mentale' comme il se plaisait à appeler ce phénomène. Non pas qu'il se sente soudain la fibre tendre et protectrice, mais il n'aimait pas Harry apathique. Harry était combattif, il avait du répondant, il ne se laissait pas aller. Alors rien de bien étonnant à ce qu'il l'aide à retrouver cet état, non ? Si ? Ah, cruel dilemme. En tous cas, il ne pouvait nier avoir apprécié de serrer un corps d'homme contre lui, ce qu'il l'avait conduit à la terrifiante et ô combien surprenante conclusion que voici : il était peut-être, éventuellement, un tout petit peu attiré par les hommes. Théorie légèrement contrariée par le fait qu'aucun membre de la gente masculine ne lui faisait envie en ce moment, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, il avait un ennemi à désarçonner.

Harry, lui, n'osait rien dire, de peur que son ennemi soit en train de préparer le terrain pour mieux lui arracher la peau. Mais non, il continuait de becqueter doucement et si c'était sensé lui faire mal, c'était franchement raté. En effet, il fût bien forcé de reconnaître que la caresse était agréable et seul le fait que c'était Malfoy qui lui faisait ressentir ces délices l'empêcha de se laisser aller. Il sentit les dents remonter dans son cou, et son visage picota, ce qui n'arrivait que quand il rougissait. Heureusement que Draco se trouvait derrière lui et n'assistait pas à cet honteux spectacle.

- Alors, on est calmé ? chuchota Draco à son oreille, usant de sa voix la plus railleuse mais également la plus équivoque.

- Super tactique, vraiment, ironisa Harry en les plongeant dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir la tête et les sens.

Draco n'étant pas doué des mêmes facultés aquatiques que lui, il fut contraint de lâcher prise pour remonter à la surface. Harry fit de même, mais uniquement une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné pour sa propre sécurité. Il en profita pour noter qu'une fois humides, les cheveux de Draco devenaient sérieusement rebelles. Ils repiquaient dans tous les sens cachaient les contours de son visage que de petites gouttes dévalaient. Un demi-sourire et les yeux moqueurs, Draco l'observait également. Maintenant qu'il avait fait 'connaissance' avec la bouche du blond, c'était comme si Harry découvrait son existence. Il fut frappé de ne pas avoir constaté plus tôt que ses lèvres n'étaient pas fines et pincées mais parfaitement normales. C'était peut-être aussi dû au fait qu'elles ne débitaient pas d'insultes en cet instant.

- Je n'ai toujours pas vu ce que tu as sous ton pull, remarqua-t-il, s'amusant comme un petit fou alors que Draco prenait un air lassé.

- Bon, si ça peut éclairer ta journée…

Il enleva son pull détrempé et fit volte-face.

- Wow ! ne put retenir Harry en s'approchant. Tu les as depuis longtemps ?

- Cette nuit…

Tout à son bonheur de s'être trouvé une distraction, Harry observa sous toutes les nervures les deux ailes de chauve-souris noires tachetées qui avaient poussé sur les omoplates du serpentard. Se prenant au jeu, Draco les déplia légèrement, déclenchant une nouvelle exclamation d'admiration.

- Tu sais voler alors ? demanda Harry d'un air avide et jaloux.

- Bien sûr que non, tu vois bien qu'elles sont trop petites pour soulever un corps humain, soupira le blond.

- Ah oui…, murmura l'autre, visiblement déçu.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir discerner chaque nuance de brun, de bronze et de noir. Il hésita un instant, puis demanda en se balançant légèrement :

- Je peux toucher ?

- Hum, fais comme chez toi, bougonna Draco surpris et gêné de la soudaine impudeur du gryffondor.

Harry posa un doigt maladroit sur l'aile gauche. C'était lisse et tiède, un peu comme de la toile en peau fine, rien de bien extraordinaire. Mais les reflets qui se mouvaient sous ses yeux, c'était une autre histoire. Un peu de rouille, un peu bronze et si on regardait bien, peut-être même de l'or. Draco contracta ses muscles dorsaux et ses ailes se déplièrent en baffant Harry. La plaisanterie amusa beaucoup le premier mais le second ne fit que maugréer. Maintenant qu'elles étaient entièrement déployées, les ailettes dévoilaient toutes leurs nuances. Attiré comme un papillon de nuit, Harry les caressa précautionneusement du dos de la main avant de se rendre compte de l'audace de son geste.

- C'est normal, informa Draco. J'ai lu que ces ailes ont un pouvoir hypnotisant et le dragon a qui elles appartiennent s'en sert pour attirer ses proies. C'est pour ça que je préfère les cacher, je n'ai pas très envie que tout le monde gravite autour de moi à toute heure de la journée.

- Tiens, j'aurais juré que justement cela t'aurait bien plus, sourit Harry.

- Roh, évidemment si tu me sors des vieux préjugés on n'est pas sortis du manoir.

Draco remballa ses ailes et renfila son pull imbibé d'eau. Aussitôt, le gryffondor fut libéré de sa fascination. La porte s'ouvrit simultanément et Blaise passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Ne posant aucune question à propos du bain commun que prenaient Harry et Draco, il annonça simplement qu'ils devaient tous se rendre dans l'infirmerie de fortune qui avait été magiquement montée dans la tour pour leur administrer le remède sans incident de contamination. Draco se hissa hors de l'eau et se lança un sort de séchage avant de sortir. Toujours coincé dans le bassin, Harry s'exclama :

- Et moi, je fais comment pour sortir ?

Draco l'ignora ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme se sentit alors abandonné comme personne. Bon, c'était le type qu'il souffrait le moins au monde donc c'était normal qu'il ne l'aide pas. C'était qu'un petit truc, ça faisait des années qu'ils se méprisaient et s'ignoraient parfois de cette façon. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry se sentait trahi. C'était sûrement le pouvoir des ailes qui agissait encore sur lui.

Harry s'enfonça dans l'eau et s'allongea sur le fond du bassin. Il regarda remonter les bulles qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres et quand ses poumons et sont esprit furent vides, ferma les yeux. Plus aucun son, plus aucune image, juste la douceur et la fluidité de l'eau sur sa peau. Ca faisait du bien de s'abandonner un peu. Il se revoyait sur son balai qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis trop longtemps à son goût. L'air pur au lieu de l'atmosphère viciée de la tour et l'espace autour de lui, voilà ce qui lui manquait. Le vent qui siffle à ses oreilles, les acclamations des supporters qui, à cette hauteur, ne sont que des murmures. « Potter ! Potter ! », voilà ce qu'ils scandent en cœur.

Potter ! Potter ! La foule est en délire.

Potter ! Potter ! Il fait une pirouette pour les remercier.

Potter ! Potter ! Sors de là !

Quoi ?

- Ah ben quand même, j'ai cru que t'avais fini par couler pour de bon, râla Draco.

Il était planté à côté du bassin et appelait depuis une bonne minute. Il avait de nouveau un morceau de tissu contre son nez qui s'était remis à saigner. Harry dû reconnaître qu'il voulait qu'il revienne. Alors, quand le blond jeta une grande bouteille en verre dans le bassin et expliqua son idée, il le remercia sincèrement. Concrètement, il n'avait qu'à s'hydrater assez suffisamment et il pourrait sûrement aller avec eux à l'infirmerie sans soucis. Il approuva, sortit du bain et compta sur Draco pour le sécher, sa baguette étant toujours dans son dortoir. Immédiatement, sa poitrine se fit lourde et respirer devint plus ardu. Il but une gorgée et le malaise s'atténua.

-

Les élèves étaient séparés selon leur sexe et patientaient en sous-vêtements dans deux salles d'attente adjacentes à l'infirmerie. Ron fut ravi de voir arriver son ami et le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait réservée pour lui. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma qu'il était temps que ce remède pointe le bout de sa fiole. Pas mal d'élèves étaient déjà passés par l'auscultation mais certains malades encore présents n'avaient plus la force de tenir assis et étaient affalés sur plusieurs chaises alignées. Beaucoup se plaignaient de migraines et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient encore se vanter de ne pas avoir de nausées. Finalement, Harry ne se sentait plus du tout malchanceux avec sa bouteille d'eau sous le bras.

- Et tu connais la meilleure ? demanda Ron après avoir assuré à Dean qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir couvert son bras de morve. C'est Rogue qui fait les auscultations.

- Oh non, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça, geignit-t-il en sentant son estomac faire une embardée désagréable. Aucun doute sur le fait que le professeur allait en profiter pour l'humilier et lui rappeler qu'il avait dû le ramener inconscient jusqu'à son lit. Bon, il était temps de trouver un parchemin et une plume pour rédiger ses dernières volontés…

Malheureusement, le maître des potions fut plus rapide que lui et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il apparut dans ses robes noires, droit comme une planche, une liste alphabétique à la main.

- Malfoy, Draco. Nott, Théodore. Potter, Harry, énonça-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Privilège suprême, Harry vit son prénom prononcé avec une petite note particulièrement amère. De plus, il allait passer son auscultation avec deux serpentards et Rogue, que rêver de mieux ? Les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent en silence dans la pièce. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard indéfinissable et Théodore, coincé entre eux deux, songea sérieusement à prendre la fuite par la fenêtre et tant pis s'ils étaient au dernier étage.

Quand je vous disais qu'il n'avait jamais de chance, le pauvre petit…

* * *

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Et voilà, l'histoire avance enfin. J'aime autant vous dire que j'ai hâte de poster le chapitre suivant, à savoir celui de l'auscultation ! Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, donner votre avis, balancer vos critiques... j'accepte tout avec joie et reconnaissance ! 

Je voudrais tout de même ajouter une petite chose. Je remercie vraiment sincèrement tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui, malgré mon absence, me soutiendraient toujours. Ainsi que les nouveaux venus, il n'y a pas de raison. Je n'ai pas updaté depuis quoi… quasi un an ? Je vous assure que j'ai mes raisons et qu'elles sont bonnes mais jamais je ne pourrais vous laisser, vous qui m'avez encouragée avec tant de gentillesse, sans une fin. Ce serait un manque de respect énorme et je vous respecte, lecteurs et lectrices de mon cœur.

Je remercie aussi **Cyzia**, que je n'ai pas voulu déranger avec une correction, mais qui malgré tout est toujours un peu dans cette fic. Merci encore de m'avoir aidée à la mettre sur pied ma chérie. Et désolée s'il reste donc des petites fautes.

Je ne vous en voudrais pas de râler sur le retard ou le fait que je ne désire pas vous en donner la raison. Ce serait tout à fait légitime. Néanmoins, sachez que je vous aime toujours autant. Mille bisous pour vous, une heureuse nouvelle année pleine de belles choses et… I'm back ! Mwahahah :3


	6. C'est celui qui pique qui craque

Disclamer : Si j'avais tué cette chère J. K. Rowling et pris son identité, tout serait à moi. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas.

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, du pur, du dur, alors si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez parfaitement aller voir ailleurs : ce site regorge également de fictions hétérosexuelles.

Rating/Slash : HPDM version M. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté-_

**RaR :** Un tout grand merci à **-Eliz-**, **Anthéa **(wah, c'est quoi cette avalanche de compliments qui s'écrase sur moi ?! Merci beaucoup !), **macatou** (t'es toujours là, ça me fait super plaisir !), **akira**, **Malabar**, **Dalou28** (toujours là toi aussi ! La vie est merveilleuse, c'est moi qui vous le dis !), **Hermioni** (Fidèle aussi… snif, une larme m'échappe. Et la poulicelle est une idée à creuser, héhé !) et **Khaorye**. Je remarque que personne ne m'en veut pour le retard. Je n'en conclu qu'une seule chose : VOUS ETES TROP BONS AVEC MOI ! **:3**

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie les roudoudous, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la note de fin !

* * *

**Chapitre sixième : C'est celui qui pique qui craque.

* * *

**Les fesses de Théodore Nott reposaient sur la chaise du milieu, du moins de la plus confortable façon possible lorsqu'on possède une queue de dragon d'un bon mètre. Le long de ses bras et de son dos s'alignaient des épines rouges. La tête entre les mains, il se demandait en boucle quels crimes il avait bien pu commettre dans ses vies antérieures pour mériter une telle succession d'infortunes. Non content de le voir se transformer en dragon et perdre peu à peu ses forces, le sort avait décidé de le placer entre les deux personnes qui se détestaient le plus chez les étudiants de Poudlard. Théodore se gratta nerveusement et arracha une écaille écarlate de sa main. L'ordre alphabétique ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement, ça il le jurait. 

Le siège de gauche, quant à lui, avait la chance d'accueillir le noble postérieur de Draco Malfoy. Sa queue noire et pointue oscillait tranquillement de droite à gauche et ses ailes repliées cachaient leurs reflets hypnotisants. Les mains sereinement croisées sur ses jambes nues – il avait été inspiré en choisissant ses plus beaux sous-vêtements ce matin – il attendait le spectacle imminent qui n'allait pas manquer de lui faire oublier ses saignements de nez et ses chutes de tension. Sa bonne éducation l'empêcha de gratter ses squames de bronze comme le faisait en ce moment son voisin. Encore un peu de patience, Rogue avait bientôt fini de ranger les parchemins sur son bureau.

La dernière personne à attendre l'auscultation se trouvait logiquement sur la chaise de droite. Harry Potter courbait le dos, impossible pour lui de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise avec la crête bleue comme une libellule qui avait pris place sur sa colonne vertébrale. Régulièrement, il était obligé de boire une gorgée dans la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Et quand il ne s'hydratait pas, il triturait fébrilement sa queue de dragon. Rogue avait presque terminé son classement, son cauchemar allait bientôt prendre le relai. Il jeta un œil à son voisin, qui était aussi à l'aise que lui. A son tour, il décolla une écaille azurée de son bras, ce qui ne le calma pas du tout.

- Eh bien, eh bien…, susurra Rogue depuis son bureau à présent parfaitement ordonné. Ne serait-ce pas le petit impertinent que j'ai surpris la nuit dernière dans les cachots et qui soutenait que la potion ne serait jamais prête à temps ? Ravi de vous donner à nouveau tort, Monsieur Potter.

Que les festivités commencent ! Duel inéquitable de professeur contre élève, interdiction de répondre même si l'on a raison, humiliations en chaîne, celui qui a le dernier mot gagne le droit de savourer sa supériorité sur l'autre pendant tout l'examen médical. Il reste des bonnes places, n'hésitez pas à venir assister au massacre, se dit amèrement Harry.

- Vous n'avez rien à répondre ? Non, bien sûr, comme lors de chacun de mes cours. Peut-être aurais-je dû vous confier la fabrication du remède. Je suis sûr qu'une fois de plus, vous auriez sauvé tout le monde…

Harry ne pouvait rien répondre, mais fit comprendre à l'homme combien il aurait aimé, et ce uniquement avec ses yeux – ce qui n'était pas rien.

- Vous avez l'air impatient, commençons donc avec vous, persiffla Rogue en sortant un parchemin vierge.

A contrecœur, Harry quitta sa chaise et s'avança au centre de la pièce remplie de matériel médical en argent. Le maître des potions garda ses distances et lui présenta une balance : Soixante-trois kilos. Au tour de la taille, maintenant : un mètre soixante-seize.

- Corpulence : chétive, marmonna Rogue en notant les données sur son parchemin.

Draco et Théodore furent également pesés et mesurés, mais aucun commentaire n'en ponctua l'annotation. Draco avait l'air de relativement bien s'amuser et Harry se promit de se venger une seconde fois – rappelez-vous, la première datait d'un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi – du vieil homme au caractère pourri et desséché. Se retrouver en sous-vêtement devant les deux dernières personnes – Draco et Rogue, pour ceux qui ont du mal à suivre – qu'il inviterait à observer son corps et, en plus, se faire rabaisser par l'une d'entre elle – Rogue, pour ceux qui… okay, vous avez compris – bonjour la situation de rêve. D'accord, il n'avait pas le profil type du culturiste russe, mais il existait bien pire, ne fut-ce qu'au sein de son dortoir.

Après qu'un blond au sang décidément très fluide ait remis du coton propre dans son nez, Harry fut sèchement prié de s'asseoir sur un lit d'examen.

- Montrez-moi votre queue, dit Rogue d'un air ennuyé.

- Ma… pardon ?

Rogue releva les yeux et nota les joues roses de son patient. Il jura intérieurement pour ses propos équivoques et maîtrisa son envie de mettre des claques à Draco – oui, Draco – qui riait sur sa chaise.

- Potter, si jamais vous êtes en train de penser à quoi que ce soit de mal placé, je vous promets que la fin de votre année sera bien pire que toutes les autres réunies, gronda-t-il.

- Excusez-moi professeur, j'avais mal saisi le sens de la phrase, dit innocemment Harry, faisant redoubler les secousses qui agitaient le serpentard dans son fou-rire silencieux.

Il était temps d'inverser les rôles entre lui et le vieil homme. Et cette fois, c'était avec lui que Draco rirait, pas _de_ lui. C'était bien plus agréable comme ça.

- Voilà ma queue, professeur.

Rogue en nota la taille et la couleur sans cesser de fusiller du regard son élève le plus indiscipliné qui, à présent, se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il expédia rapidement l'observation des deux autres malades, pressé de prendre sa revanche sur l'examen général.

- Ouvrez-la bouche, grinça-t-il.

- Pourriez-vous être un peu moins rapide, s'il vous plait ? Je veux dire… c'est ma première fois, alors je suis un peu gêné…, minauda Harry, complètement pris dans le jeu et trop heureux de se découvrir des talents d'acteur comique.

Tout le self-control du maître des potions était sollicité, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis l'époque des accrocs avec les maraudeurs. Eh oui… politiquement correct, tout ça était désespérément politiquement correct. Aucune punition possible tant que l'élève n'était pas clairement insultant ou désobéissant. Pour la première fois, Rogue était impuissant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fulminer intérieurement et inspecter la gorge de Harry qui poussait des petits cris en faignant d'avoir mal.

- Ouh, c'est froid, se plaignit-il quand un cône métallique se promena sur son dos et sa poitrine pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement de ses voies respiratoires.

- Arrêtez de geindre, vous n'êtes plus un bébé ! s'emporta l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs depuis son bureau (il avait préféré ausculter à distance en manipulant les appareils par magie).

Harry eut les oreilles inspectées, les pupilles scannées, les réflexes vérifiés, la crête déployée, ainsi que les écailles localisées, comptabilisées et répertoriées. Durant tout ce chipotage, et ce malgré les commentaires de son professeur excédé, il continua de jouer les patients prudes et douillets. Ils se rhabillèrent et, lors de l'injection du remède par seringue magique ( « Ouille, ne l'enfoncez pas si vite ! »), Draco se surprit même à couiner comme un enfant chez le médicomage et rire sans bruit avec son voisin de table d'examination.

- VOUS SORTEZ ! brailla finalement Rogue au bout de sa patience, feulant presque comme un chat sauvage sur les trois étudiants – bien que Théodore se soit comporté d'une façon exemplaire, rappelons que le directeur des serpentards mettait en général tout le monde dans le même chaudron… et s'arrangeait au passage pour que le feu soit très vif.

La porte claqua violemment dans le dos des étudiants et ils purent enfin laisser libre cours à leur fou-rire ou s'échapper la tête rentrée dans les épaules, ça dépendait. Les joues rouges et douloureuses d'avoir trop ri, Draco se tenait le ventre d'une main et l'épaule de Harry de l'autre. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en gloussant comme des enfants fiers de leur méfait mais, quand Draco atteignit l'entrée de son dortoir, le silence habituel reprit ses droits dans les cachots humides.

- Bon, j'y vais, dit simplement le blond avant de prononcer à voix basse le mot de passe.

- Attends ! Euh… on a toujours notre queue et tout le reste alors… le philtre va vraiment marcher ? Je veux dire… Rogue aurait très bien pu se tromper…

- Ça prendra un peu de temps, je suppose. Prie plutôt pour que ta maison ne te traite pas comme un pestiféré, parce qu'avec tous les mystères que Dumbledore a sûrement fait autour de notre mise en quarantaine, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on nous pense fous ou diminués…

- N'importe quoi, sourit Harry. Allez, à demain.

- Non Potter, pas 'à demain'. Laisse-moi te rappeler qu'à partir de maintenant, nous ne vivons plus dans la même tour et ne dormons plus dans le même dortoir. On reprend comme avant : chacun chez soi et si par malheur nos chemins se croisent dans les couloirs, on se regarde de haut et on se fait des coups bas. Se rencontrer accidentellement dans la salle de bain, lire un bouquin près de la même cheminée, manger autour d'une seule table… tout ça, c'est terminé. Dans quelques heures, il ne restera aucune trace des deux semaines que nous avons passées dans ce donjon et tout redeviendra comme avant. Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas dire 'à demain'.

C'était comme si c'était Draco qui refusait sa main, cette fois-ci.

Et tout ça pour deux petits mots inoffensifs ? Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire du coup, et le comportement du blond ne l'aidait pas franchement dans sa fouille cérébrale : il venait de lui rappeler amèrement qu'ils étaient ennemis, mais maintenant il semblait attendre que quelque chose l'empêche de franchir le passage vers son dortoir. Ils étaient sensés être guéris à présent, donc plus question de mettre tout ça sur le compte de la fièvre ou des nausées brûlantes. Si Draco tirait cette tête, ce n'était définitivement pas parce que son estomac produisait trop d'acide gastrique. Est-ce que Harry affichait la même mine résignée ?

- On n'est pas encore demain…, tenta-t-il.

Draco focalisa toute son attention sur lui. Pas très pratique quand on se prépare à proposer quelque chose de ridicule. C'était foireux, mais c'était tout ce que Harry avait dans l'immédiat.

- On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher quel dragon on était… Ça ne t'intéresserait pas de savoir, toi ?

Oh, mon Dieu. Absurde. Complètement absurde ! Franchement, il aurait pu trouver mille autres excuses moins bidons que celle-là. Qui proposerait d'aller à la bibliothèque à celui qu'on compte appâter et garder encore un peu près de soi ? Personne, sauf lui bien sûr. C'était vraiment l'idée la plus…

- Si, ça m'intéresse énormément, répondit Draco en souriant d'un air complice.

… judicieuse au monde, sans aucun doute.

Se rendre des cachots du sous-sol à la bibliothèque se situant au quatrième étage ne fut pas une traversée des plus aisées. Encore parsemés d'écailles et de tout ce qui s'en suit, Harry et Draco n'étaient pas vraiment enthousiastes à l'idée de croiser d'autres élèves et de devenir par la même occasion des bêtes de foire de couloir. Heureusement, au niveau du second étage, leur queue s'effrita et disparut enfin. Ils purent donc emprunter plus librement les passages de grande affluence pour parcourir le reste du chemin.

Du haut de son bureau surélevé, Madame Pince ressemblait à un juge impitoyable. Complètement figée, seuls ses yeux perçants pivotaient sans cesse pour surveiller simultanément tous les recoins de la bibliothèque. Ses mains, étalées sur ses registres d'emprunts comme deux grandes araignées mortes, se crispèrent à la vue des deux étudiants. Ses lèvres fines frémirent, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose, aussi ils pressèrent le pas.

Draco connaissait un chouette coin pour étudier tranquillement. Lorsqu'il avait un travail important à faire – du moins assez important que pour être impossible à réaliser avec Pansy, Blaise Grégory et Vincent à ses côtés – c'était toujours là qu'il se réfugiait. La petite table n'était pourtant pas si bien cachée : longer le grand rayon sur les sorts de défense, prendre à gauche, s'engager dans la section botanique juste en face et dénicher le petit espace entre l'étagère des _Plantes magiques disparues_ et de _La flore dans les légendes_. Le serpentard y avait bien surpris Neville Londubat une fois mais, curieusement, il ne l'avait plus jamais recroisé depuis.

Ils s'installèrent donc face à face et Harry ouvrit un exemplaire du _Grand bestiaire des dragons_ sous la lumière d'une lampe à huile.

- Il n'y a pas d'index selon les caractéristiques, remarqua-t-il déçu. Je vais chercher d'après ton origine. Je suppose que tu es un dragon continental ?

- Si tu le dis, soupira Draco, lui aussi déçu, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Bon, alors… il y a plusieurs sous-catégories… Ah, _les dragons sombres_, c'est sûrement là-dedans. Voyons… tiens, qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ?

- Ma queue est une flèche, pas une massue, rappela le blond.

Quelques pages feuilletées plus tard, une illustration animée s'imposa comme étant le dragon originel de Draco. Un Noir des Hébrides, pas très original… mais après tout, cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Par contre, Harry mit plus de temps à trouver le sien. Il s'agissait d'un Hydron d'Ellesmere, un spécimen aquatique moins courant localisé dans les eaux du Canada. Les recherches ayant abouti, Harry rangea le livre dans son rayon (il récolta un coup d'œil menaçant de la part de la bibliothécaire quand la tranche du bouquin heurta la planche de l'étagère) et entraina Draco dehors.

- Je…, commença Harry.

Il fut coupé par la cloche du château qui annonçait le repas du soir. Ces choses-là tombent toujours au plus mauvais moment, c'est bien connu.

- Eh ben, pas fâché d'avoir retrouvé mon apparence normale, soupira Ron en portant une cuillérée de pudding tremblotant à ses lèvres. Bon, d'accord, il me reste la crête sur la tête et quelques écailles… Mais le plus gênant, c'était quand même la queue.

- Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu en mourir, frissonna Hermione assise en face. Heureusement qu'on ne l'a appris qu'une fois guéris, tu imagines la panique sinon ?

- Moi, ce qui me fait le plus froid dans le dos, c'est que ce soit grâce à Rogue si on est en vie.

- Oh Ron, à ce propos, tu n'as pas encore signé ma carte de remerciements pour lui…

- Hors de question que ma plume approche ce bout de papier maudit à moins d'un mètre ! s'indigna le rouquin en agitant sa cuillère en guise de menace. Harry, dis quelque chose ! Tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça, quand même ?

- Mmh ? répondit ce dernier en broyant méthodiquement sa part de charlotte à la framboise, ce qui avait l'air passionnant.

- Euh, ça va ? Tu as encore de la fièvre ou… ?

Les inquiétudes de Ron à propos de la santé de son ami se confirmèrent quand il signa sans broncher – et sans même y regarder d'ailleurs – la lettre de remerciements collectifs destinée à Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te déprime ? chuchota Hermione en se penchant au-dessus de la tarte au citron meringuée.

- Je n'ai juste pas envie d'être demain, soupira Harry en montrant clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

- C'est vrai qu'on recommence les cours, demain… Et Rogue a l'air d'être en pleine forme pour nos deux heures ensemble, grogna Ron.

- Voyons, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la reprise des cours qui le met dans un état pareil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Permet-moi de ta rappeler que ce n'est pas un rat de bibliothèque, lui, répondit-il d'un air hautain – effet un peu gâché par le pudding qui dégoulinait du coin de ses lèvres.

Sentant venir le débat d'idées et de propos sur sa personne comme s'il n'était pas là, Harry se leva discrètement de table et sortit de la grande salle dans l'espoir de regagner au plus vite son lit. Et si, au hasard des couloirs, il tombait sur la grande cloche, il lui ferait ravaler son battant. Ben c'est vrai, après tout, il avait déjà échafaudé un plan pour que lui et Draco restent encore un peu ensembles ; mais ce crétin de morceau de métal arrondi avait tout gâché. S'ils avaient eu un peu plus de temps, peut-être que Draco se serait rendu compte qu'il était digne d'un peu d'intérêt. Si si, c'est promis, il aurait su lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire un ami potable. Il aurait même passé l'éponge sur d'éventuels sarcasmes. Il aurait même fait attention de ne pas faire allusion sur leurs querelles. Il aurait même été sincèrement gentil. Tant pis si c'était bizarre, il en avait vraiment envie. Et l'occasion de l'être n'allait sûrement pas se représenter avant au moins… trois secondes, en fait.

En effet, Draco venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir, et seul. Sûr de lui, il marcha droit vers le gryffondor et se planta à un pas de lui. Le temps que Harry se souvienne de son plan tué dans l'œuf par la cloche, le jeune homme blond murmura en essayant de ne pas sourire :

- On n'est toujours pas demain…

Conscient de l'effort que venait d'accomplir Draco en sous-entendant que lui aussi désirait rester encore un peu en sa compagnie, le gryffondor l'encouragea à poursuivre sans vraiment croire à sa chance.

- Je te propose un bain, laissa couler Draco, à la fois satisfait de son initiative et étonné de sa propre audace.

- Un… ? Je sais qu'il me reste quelques écailles, mais je peux me passer de la pataugeoire maintenant, sourit l'invité à la fois nerveux et décontenancé.

- Peut-être, mais je doute que tu refuses une petite visite dans la salle de bains des professeurs. On dit qu'après avoir fait trempette là-bas, on tient la forme d'une nuit entière de sommeil.

Tentation diabolique ! Le fils de Satan est sur terre et entraine même les plus prudes dans son bain des enfers ! Moui, enfin, peut-être pas à ce point-là… Mais cette façon de le regarder ne présageait rien de bon et, avec ses cornes, il y avait de quoi douter. Harry était un gentil qui, par définition, finissait toujours par se faire avoir ; mais cette fois, une petite pause-réflexion s'imposait. Après tout, en dehors de ses heures de suppôt du Diable, Malfoy était aussi le prince des coups fourrés. Mais dans un bain, il ne risquait pas grand-chose… A part la noyade. La noyade forcée. Celle où il y a des mains sur votre tête qui vous obligent à faire des bubulles jusqu'à ce que la réserve soit vide…

Mais non, c'était de la paranoïa : ces dernières heures, le serpentard avait presque été amical. Allez, on tente le coup ou pas ? Au pire, il reverrait peut-être ses fesses... Ah, on a dit _au pire_, n'allez pas imaginer des choses ! Et puis, au mieux… Et d'abord, un bain, c'est une activité normale pour deux amis potentiels ? Pour faire connaissance, il y a mieux que se frotter mutuellement le dos, quand même. Euh… lire des bouquins n'était pas vraiment une meilleure idée, en fait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Ne venait-il pas de se lamenter de n'avoir pu passer plus de temps avec Draco ? Proposition retenue, va pour un bain et toutes les emmerdes que ça pourrait comporter.

Deux secondes suffirent à Harry pour se torturer l'esprit. Oui, ça pense vite un être humain.

- D'accord pour un bain, mais je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'es procuré le mot de passe. On se retrouve vers quelle heure ?

- Onze heures, à cette heure-là les professeurs n'y vont plus.

- Tu me dois toujours un duel de minuit, remarqua Harry en repensant à leur première année.

- Ça peut s'arranger, sourit le serpentard d'un air vraiment effrayant.

Refusant poliment la demande, Harry tourna rapidement les talons. Direction le dortoir, avec un petit détour par le couloir de métamorphose pour avoir le temps de perdre ce sourire débile avant de retrouver Ron et Hermione.

Dix heures cinquante-neuf, Harry se faisait pitié d'être aussi ponctuel. C'était Draco, pas un rendez-vous important ou même amoureux. Et pourtant, il scrutait inutilement sa montre à une fréquence proche de celle de ses hésitations.

Je reste, je pars, je reste, je pars, je reste, je pars…

- On y va ? chuchota Malfoy en sortant de l'ombre.

Je reste, pleurnicha intérieurement le gryffondor. Comme quoi, il suffisait simplement de les mettre au pied du mur, ces petites choses-là.

* * *

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Et là, je vous entends déjà hurler. Mouahaha ! Je n'aurais qu'une chose à vous répondre mes chéris : la suite (et fin) vous attends déjà, il suffit de cliquer ! Pour m'excuser de tout ce retard, il fallait au moins ça, non ? Allez, filez vite avant que je ne change d'avis ! (Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... tiens, sondage : vous préférez Harry dominant, Draco dominant ou les deux en même temps ? C'est pas pour mon lemon (il est déjà écrit héhé), c'est juste par curiosité.) 


	7. Convalescence accompagnée

Disclamer : Si j'avais tué cette chère J. K. Rowling et pris son identité, tout serait à moi. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas.

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, du pur, du dur, alors si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez parfaitement aller voir ailleurs : ce site regorge également de fictions hétérosexuelles.

Rating/Slash : HPDM version M. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté-_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre septième : Convalescence accompagnée.

* * *

**

Le mot de passe, Draco le connaissait grâce à Rogue. Après leurs petits soucis nocturnes pour rentrer dans la tour, le professeur avait décidé qu'il serait plus sage de confier à son élève adoré la clé de la salle de bain. Au cas où, on ne sait jamais. Et aucun autre code n'aurait mieux convenu que celui-là.

- Orgie de vinasse, orgie sensas.

- Je ne v-vous… l'fais pas dire ! balbutia le gros maître romain avant de rouler au bas de son grand fauteuil.

Maintenant qu'il ne craignait plus pour la vie de ses amis, Harry eut le temps d'admirer la décoration de la salle d'eau. Au centre du bassin encastré dans le sol carrelé se trouvait une statue du dieu Poséidon qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois malgré sa taille imposante. Et à ses pieds, une ribambelle de poissons d'or exhibaient le fond de leur gorge. De grands miroirs parcouraient les murs et des tapisseries représentant des scènes de l'antiquité comblaient les vides. Et pour que l'atmosphère soit parfaite, un lierre recouvrait partiellement le plafond. D'un coup de baguette, Harry enflamma les torches pendant que Draco déposait ses affaires sur un banc de pierre. Chaque seconde qui passait persuadait un peu plus le jeune homme que cette séance de mouillette n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ce fut encore pire quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la baignoire sans trop savoir quoi faire. Draco prit heureusement la résolution d'ôter son pull et sa chemise, ce qui réveilla un peu Harry. Evitant soigneusement de laisser trainer ses yeux, il revêtit aussi sa tenue d'Adam et plongea vite dans l'eau. A sa grande surprise, ses dernières écailles se décollèrent d'elles-mêmes au contact du liquide bénéfique. D'une pression sur la nageoire d'un des poissons de Neptune, une mousse parfumée vint recouvrir la surface. Mais la mousse c'est silencieux, alors le blanc qui s'était installé pouvait être difficilement ignoré.

- C'est la folle ambiance ce soir, reprocha Draco entre deux soufflages d'écume.

- C'était ton idée, ce bain.

- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Ah ouais, lui faire plaisir, carrément ? Ça méritait bien un petit effort, ça.

- C'est le cas. Merci, sourit Harry.

- Mmh… Au fait, très belle prestation à l'infirmerie. J'ai rarement vu Rogue aussi mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai que sa tête méritait de prendre le risque. Il n'osait même plus s'approcher de moi à la fin… Hé ! Quelque chose vient de me toucher le pied ! J'en suis sûr, rigole pas ! … Ah, ça a recommencé ! Là, juste sur ma jambe ! C'est quoi ces trucs ?!

Franchement pas rassuré, Harry fit quelques brasses pour se rapprocher du serpentard qui, lui, était visiblement très à l'aise.

- Ce sont juste des petits poissons, chochotte, sourit-il en écartant la mousse pour prouver ses dires. Regarde, tu vois le machin bleu là ? C'en est un. Ce sont eux qui rendent cette eau bienfaitrice.

- Mouais… t'aurais pu me prévenir quand même, maugréa le brun.

- Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de te voir paniquer et ça aurait été vraiment dommage, se moqua Draco.

- La ferme, bouda l'autre en éclaboussant son perfide camarade de bain.

- Ne commence pas ou tu risques de méchamment te ramasser…

Par pure provocation, Harry accompagna sa deuxième projection d'un grand sourire innocent. Sourire qu'il perdit lorsque Draco fondit sur lui pour l'entrainer sous l'eau. Maintenant que ses branchies s'étaient fait la malle, il allait avoir un peu plus de mal à s'en sortir. Regagnant difficilement la surface, il entendit Draco lui ordonner de s'excuser sous peine de mourir bêtement noyé dans un bain. Harry devrait peut-être faire carrière dans la prédiction finalement…

- Okay, okay ! Je m'excuse ! suffoca-t-il.

- Maintenant, appelle-moi par mon prénom, continua le serpentard d'une drôle de voix.

- D-Draco ! haleta Harry sans faire attention à l'étrangeté de la question.

La pression sur ses épaules disparut et il put reprendre son souffle. En face de lui, son bourreau regardait ses doigts faire des petits clapotis sur la surface.

- Encore une fois ? murmura-t-il d'une petite voix que personne n'aurait pu identifier comme la sienne.

- Draco, souffla Harry sans réfléchir, mais également sans ignorer la chaleur qui faisait picoter son visage.

- Encore une fois… ?

Il avait dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre le chuchotis. Le gryffondor se pencha et capta le regard du blond, qui admirait toujours ses doigts.

- Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco..., sourit-il.

Sans crier gare, Malfoy s'élança et s'accrocha avec force au cou de Harry. Sous le choc, ce dernier ouvrit une bouche digne d'un poisson de Neptune et se dit que, là, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de génial qui était entrain de se passer mais, qu'en même temps, ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Oui, d'accord, il faisait soudain chaud et c'était très agréable. Oui, une peau mouillée contre la vôtre, ce n'est jamais de refus. Mais là, il le serrait un peu trop fort que pour juste le remercier d'avoir prononcé son prénom. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce revirement ? Ça faisait des années qu'il l'appelait Malfoy et ça ne l'avait jamais ennuyé.

- Attends encore un peu avant de me frapper, je voudrais en profiter…, dit doucement Draco en donnant naissance à des frissons dans le cou de son prisonnier.

Finalement, réfléchir, c'était bon pour les serdaigles. Reprenant conscience, Harry délia ses bras, les posa chastement dans le dos de Draco et nicha sa tête sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi je te frapperais ? sourit-il, charmé par l'étreinte.

- Parce que je sens que tu bandes, ricana le blond, visiblement ravi de son coup.

Mort de honte, Harry le repoussa violemment. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de réaction. Avisant son unique bouée de sauvetage dans l'immédiat, il se planqua derrière Poséidon et souffla pour remettre de l'ordre chez les hormones.

- Il n'y a pas de honte, tu sais. Je suis plutôt séduisant, il faut bien l'avouer ! jubila Draco.

- Comme si c'était à cause de toi ! Ça arrive, c'est tout.

- Je ne vois que moi dans ce bain. A moins que… Oh non, ne me dis pas que les poissons et toi…

- Arrête ça ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais jamais dû venir !

- Non, tu as bien fait, répondit Draco en surgissant de derrière les poissons. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai suivi quand tu es parti voir Rogue ? (Harry prit sa moue boudeuse des jours de grande mauvaise foi) Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, petite tête. Et est-ce que tu sais qui t'a ramené à la tour au prix d'efforts incommensurables ? Moi, bien sûr. Et qui a convaincu Pomfresh d'organiser les consultations par ordre alphabétique ? Encore moi. Et qui a supporté tes idioties pour passer un peu de temps avec toi quand tu étais coincé dans ta baignoire ? Allez, devine…

- On dirait que tu m'adores, ironisa Harry en roulant des yeux.

- On dirait bien, oui…

Draco se pencha et, avant que sa cible ait pu faire un seul geste pour l'éviter, déposa un petit bisou sur le front du gryffondor grognon.

- Ca ne te dérange pas, au moins ? continua le blond en constatant l'air troublé de Harry.

- Non, je… suis content que nous soyons amis, répondit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot l'air de rien.

- Oui… moi aussi.

Draco détourna le regard et s'éloigna, fendant la mousse. Il actionna en passant une autre queue de poisson et une musique apaisante s'éleva alors dans la pièce pour accompagner son savonnage. Son changement d'attitude, bien qu'infime, n'échappa pas à Harry et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de préciser qu'il ne souhaitait que de l'amitié. On ne sait jamais, Draco avait été un peu ambigu ces derniers temps. Se faire mordiller le cou, être enlacé, recevoir des petits bisous tout tendres… il fallait bien qu'il admette que tout ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'était juste dommage que ce soit Draco… non, c'était dommage que ce soit un garçon qui ait fait tout ça. Enfin, non… Parce que si ça avait été Blaise Zabini, par exemple, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Pas du tout. A la moindre approche douteuse, il aurait été dégoûté et l'aurait remballé comme un malpropre. Alors quoi ? C'était dommage que quoi ?

Se rappelant de la raison initiale de sa venue, Harry s'empara aussi de son éponge magique, qui se mit aussitôt à mousser et onduler. Tout en la passant sur ses bras, il jetait des petits coups d'œil à son voisin. Draco avait l'air appliqué et pas le moins du monde préoccupé par quoi que ce soit. C'est ce que n'importe quel élève aurait dit, mais Harry percevait tout de même la contrariété qui rendait la mâchoire du serpentard plus crispée que d'ordinaire. Et il se sentit coupable. Et si, dans un sens, il l'avait rejeté ? Sans pour autant être certain de sa théorie, il décida qu'il devait bien quelque chose à Malfoy pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. Lui faire confiance en lui faisant quelques confidences, par exemple. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il avait sous la main.

- Ce n'est pas chez mon oncle et ma tante que j'aurais pu me laver dans un aussi grand bain, dit-il d'un air amusé.

- Tu vis vraiment chez des moldus alors ? s'étonna Draco en oubliant son mécontentement pour un instant (bingo !). Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est la réalité, grimaça-t-il en se souvenant du placard et des corvées.

- Ils ne te traitent pas bien ?

- Ça pourrait être pire, hésita Harry indulgent, comme trop souvent.

Draco eut l'air navré, puis s'appliqua de nouveau à se rincer avant d'appuyer sur une queue de poisson au hasard. De la brume se déversa alors voluptueusement de toutes les bouches de la statue. Pas d'humeur à abandonner, le gryffondor fit une seconde tentative.

- Et toi, tu... tu vis avec tes parents et ta fiancée ?

Oups, 'fiancée' ? Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, ça.

- Ma fiancée ? répéta Draco interpellé.

- Oui, cette fille aux cheveux courts, là… Atkinson, non ? mentit Harry. En réalité, il connaissait parfaitement le nom et le prénom de cette dinde mal plumée qu'il exécrait.

- Pansy n'est absolument pas ma fiancée, Merlin merci ! rit Draco, visiblement soulagé.

Il ne fut pas le seul à l'être. Oh, pas pour les raisons que vous croyez. C'est juste que cette fille ne méritait clairement pas d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec l'héritier Malfoy, du moins d'après Harry. Elle était aussi subtile que Grabbe et Goyle, mais avec une sale tête de souris en prime. Tout ce qu'elle disait et faisait respirait l'hypocrisie et, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, son sujet de conversation le plus philosophique tournait autour de la meilleure technique d'épilation. Au moins, elle avait les jambes lisses.

En y réfléchissant bien, peu de personnes méritaient Draco Malfoy. Harry passa en revue le peu de filles serpentardes qu'il connaissait vaguement et aucune d'elles ne faisait le poids. Pareil dans les trois autres maisons. Chaque nouveau couplage le répugnait un peu plus que le précédent. Qui avait chuchoté jalousie ? Quel qu'il soit, c'était un abruti fini, voilà.

- Et toi et la petite chinoise, ça roucoule bien ? s'enquit d'un air faussement détaché le centre des pensées de Harry.

- Oh, arrête, comme si tu ne savais pas. Ca fait des lustres et je ne peux même pas dire qu'on soit vraiment sortis ensemble. Je crois qu'elle m'a plus pris pour un grand mouchoir en papier qu'autre chose.

Se mordant la lèvre et papillonnant des yeux, Harry se lança dans une imitation de Cho. Et, s'oubliant un peu, il se pendit au cou de Draco et minauda les yeux brillants « qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire » et « qu'il était perdu ». Alors que la brume commençait à s'étendre autour d'eux, le blond sourit malgré son malaise et posa un doigt sur le nez du gryffondor. Ce dernier arrêta immédiatement ses gesticulations et leva des yeux interrogateurs et libérés de toute lunette vers Draco.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je crains de ne pas pouvoir être ton ami très longtemps…, articula-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Ne comprenant pas – ou faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre – l'allusion, le gryffondor resta accroché et dévisagea intensément son 'ami'. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas moche et con ? Ça aurait facilité bien des choses. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé s'approcher aussi près et pénétrer aussi loin dans son cœur, pour commencer. Brouillant ces pensées dépareillées, le doigt de Draco glissa doucement et épousa les lèvres du jeune homme tourmenté qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche à ce contact délicat.

- Je ne ferai rien, c'est à toi de voir…, murmura-t-il.

La bonne blague, comme s'il avait le choix après ça ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se lancer, lui ? Ça aiderait Harry à faire face à ses scrupules et à sa culpabilité. Car si c'était lui qui faisait le vrai premier pas, impossible de rejeter la faute sur qui que soit quand il regretterait.

- Je ne suis pas… je préfère les filles, se lamenta-t-il d'un air désemparé.

- Moi aussi, avoua Draco. Mais toi, tu es spécial. Ne va pas croire que si ça avait été un autre, j'aurais agi pareillement.

Ces paroles médusèrent Harry en lui rappelant ses propres constatations. Et puis, comment il faisait pour oser lui dire ça, comme ça, en le regardant droit dans les yeux ? Peu à peu, il sentait sa volonté faiblir. Alors, ça y était ? Il allait faire un truc vraiment dingue et sans même y réfléchir plus longtemps que ça ?

Harry était complètement paniqué, en train de réfléchir le plus vite possible à ses sentiments, la meilleure solution, les problèmes qui lui pendaient au nez,… plein de choses qui se mélangeaient au fur et à mesure de sa tentation grandissante. Si seulement il avait eu du temps pour réfléchir… mais Draco n'allait pas rester dans cette position le temps qu'il fasse le point sur sa sexualité (il était hétéro), ses repères (Draco était tout juste un ami et encore), et ses envies (rester célibataire était tellement moins prise de tête). Mais l'homme n'est pas une machine logique et il lui arrive d'en avoir marre de cogiter et d'évaluer tout ce qui passe sous son nez – surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du doigt d'un beau blond.

Voilà, sa décision était prise, à lui de l'assumer maintenant. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé. Une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de déglutir correctement et il avait si chaud… heureusement que la brume de Poséidon avait envahi la pièce, sinon il ne se serait peut-être pas senti la force de faire ce qu'il allait faire. Respirant un grand coup aussi discrètement que possible, Harry serra ses doigts contre la peau mouillée de la nuque de Draco et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Le serpentard, trop impatient, parcourut le reste du chemin, mais ne donna qu'un petit bisou pour ne pas brusquer son compagnon. Puis, voyant qu'il avait carte blanche, il revint et s'empara langoureusement de sa lèvre inférieure. Encore plus bouillonnant qu'auparavant, Harry se sentit électrisé et eut presque peur pour son cœur qui battait comme un fou. Malgré son état, il répondit au baiser et s'aventura au feeling sur les lèvres du blond. Sur le point de fondre, il les happa également et leur douceur ne le surprit qu'à peine.

Ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il faisait tant ses sens étaient déboussolés par ce baiser étourdissant, Harry s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la joue de Draco, celui-ci eut un sursaut et agrippa sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Cette proximité les enflamma plus encore et le blond ne put s'empêcher de lécher sensuellement puis mordre la lèvre de Harry. Sous l'effet de la caresse, il eut un hoquet de plaisir et entrouvrit la bouche. Le prenant comme une invitation, Draco y passa doucement la langue.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à aller aussi loin, mais c'était tellement différent… tellement plus excitant. Là où les baisers étaient une corvée angoissante avec les autres filles, avec Draco tout devenait incroyablement sexy et délicieux. Aussi, quand il sentit la douce intrusion, il choisit de venir à sa rencontre. Il ne fut pas déçu. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience pour comparer, il pouvait jurer que Draco embrassait de la façon qu'il adorait. Tant pis pour tout ce que cela impliquait, Harry se plongea dans le baiser et se glissa entre les lèvres de son compagnon en s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

Comme s'ils étaient atteints de fièvre, leurs mouvements étaient tremblants et leurs yeux ne voulaient plus se rouvrir après un tel ravissement. Draco prolongea le plaisir en déposant des baisers appuyé sur sa joue puis, petit à petit, dans son cou. Des picotements envahirent la poitrine de Harry et il profita de l'occasion pour glisser ses doigts entre les mèches blondes et soyeuses. Ça chatouillait et en même temps c'était suave, il n'avait jamais connu une sensation pareille. Même lorsqu'il avait été mordillé dans le bassin de la tour, ce n'était rien à côté de ça. Ne tenant plus en place, il se cala encore un peu plus contre Draco, mais se crispa de délice et d'effroi lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était réellement très excité et qu'il n'était pas le seul. Sentant la soudaine contraction du gryffondor, Draco se détacha légèrement de lui pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise plus longtemps.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en déposant un dernier bisou au coin des lèvres de Harry.

- De rien…, répondit bêtement celui-ci, encore un peu perdu, mais visiblement comblé.

S'il avait su que ça pouvait être aussi bon d'embrasser Draco Malfoy, il aurait peut-être moins hésité. Mais en même temps, le fait que ça soit aussi agréable rendait la chose d'autant plus dangereuse. Comme il l'avait rappelé tantôt – et malgré les apparences – Harry n'était absolument pas homosexuel. Bon, il n'était quand même pas frustré au point de se jeter voracement sur tout ce qui passait donc la réponse devait être la suivante : il était Dracophile. Oui, ça faisait un peu idiot comme ça, mais si les garçons n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé et que Draco était carrément son chocolat chaud, bouillant même ; alors c'était la seule solution. Néanmoins, cela restait terriblement choquant.

- Ça va ? demanda le chocolat chaud en question.

- Ben… d'après toi ? geignit Harry. Je viens d'embrasser un garçon et j'ai trouvé ça génial alors que je ne suis pas gay…

- J'ai bien aimé aussi, sourit Draco au travers de la vapeur. Et je suis dans le même cas que toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui, mais toi ça ne te fait rien ! s'énerva le survivant, agacé par sa propre indécision.

- Tu rigoles ? s'esclaffa alors le blond. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter ! Au début, je me filais des claques pour oser te regarder comme une personne séduisante. C'était affreux, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais un problème psychologique, ou quelque chose comme ça… mais au fil du temps, ça perd en gravité. Et puis, on s'y fait. J'ai du me résoudre au fait que je te trouvais attirant et que j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras à chaque fois que je te croisais. Crois-moi, ça a pris du temps.

- Euh…, bafouilla Harry ébahi et gêné. Et ça fait longtemps que tu… enfin, tu vois…

- Mmh… tu te rappelles notre bagarre devant la salle d'Enchantements ? Eh bien, à ce moment-là, sache que je me prenais déjà la tête à ton sujet mon petit.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir ta tête si je l'avais fait ! Pourquoi, tu regrettes qu'on n'ait pas pris de bain ensemble plus tôt ?

Draco se rapprocha d'un air malicieux et enlaça à nouveau le gryffondor hésitant. Il couvrit son visage de bisous affecteux, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, et termina une fois encore son périple dans son cou. Harry se fit moins réticent et il s'autorisa alors à descendre jusqu'à la clavicule. Impossible d'aller plus bas cependant – l'eau l'en empêchait – et c'était bien dommage. Il se rattrapa en frôlant de ses doigts l'érection du jeune homme à la cicatrice, qui réagit immédiatement en sursautant.

- Eh !

- Oups, pas fait exprès, mentit Draco entre deux bisous dans le cou.

Il recommenca une seconde fois et s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur la peau douce. Sous, l'eau, c'était encore plus agréable, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ne recevant aucun poing dans la figure, Draco affirma sa caresse et enserra imperceptiblement le membre déjà bien dur. Mort de honte et de plaisir, Harry oublia ses inhibitions et agrippa plus fermement le corps contre lui. Il ne le savait pas, mais il rendait le serpentard complètement fou. En effet, celui-ci sentait sa respiration lascive tout contre son oreille et cela valait toutes les caresses du monde. Et comme il perdait pied, il se laissa aller et appuya plus encore ses caresses.

- Harry, haleta-t-il. J'ai… j'ai envie d'essayer un truc que j'ai jamais fait…

- Mmh…

- Je peux… ?

- Mm-ah !

Sans attendre la réponse, Draco avait assis le gryffondor sur le rebord du bassin. Gêné, celui-ci dissimula du mieux qu'il put son excitation derrière ses mains. Heureusement, la brume de la statue lui facilitait la tâche. Il fut rapidement rejoint par le blond qui le fit s'allonger sur sa serviette de bain. Enfin, il put détailler correctement le corps de celui pour qui il craquait depuis plusieurs mois. Et les volutes de vapeur qui brouillaient cette vision la rendaient plus appétissante encore. N'y tenant plus, il fondit sur ce corps plus petit que le sien et le dévora de baisers. Il adora particulièrement son ventre, qu'il prit bien soin de caresser, et insista tout particulièrement juste en dessous du nombril.

- Ne regarde pas hein, ordonna Harry, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer tout en étant impatient.

- Regarde : je ferme les yeux, le rassura l'autre.

Trop heureux d'avoir l'accord de son captif, Draco s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa verge et, après quelques hésitations, y passa maladroitement la langue. L'effet fut immédiat, un court gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Harry. Encouragé, il continua en léchant là où il pensait que ça serait le plus agréable. Puis il s'enhardit et prit finalement le gland en bouche pour le suçoter comme il l'aurait fait avec une grosse sucette. Ça marchait plutôt bien, les jambes de Harry tremblaient légèrement et ses mains se crispaient dans ses cheveux.

Draco accompagna ses coups de langues d'un mouvement rapide de la main. Il s'appliqua et y mit tant de sensualité qu'après quelques minutes Harry se redressa et, les joues roses et le souffle court, le prévint tant bien que mal qu'il était proche de l'orgasme.

Il sentait que ça montait, son membre s'était encore raidi et il avait l'impression qu'il était gonflé à bloc. Quelque chose de puissant envahissait son bas-ventre et malgré son envie de se retenir pour faire durer le plaisir, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre la langue taquine de Draco. Soudain, le plaisir devint aigu, intense, profond. Tout le bas de son corps était parcouru d'ondes d'extase, tout était brûlant à l'intérieur et ses membres délicieusement tendus. C'en devint presque intolérable. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir indécemment et, oubliant toute culpabilité, il éjacula entre les doigts de Draco. Il sentit chaque giclée le traverser et le rendre dingue. La sensation était impressionnante et le soulagement qui suivit le laissa tout engourdi.

Draco s'essuya les mains et remonta à la hauteur du visage de son compagnon encore troublé. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux flous, Harry se prélassait dans le bien-être et la volupté ; sans pour autant oublier de montrer sa gratitude à son bienfaiteur.

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix accompagnée d'un bisou qui laissait transparaitre l'état de lubricité dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais… et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un problème, sourit Draco déjà trop heureux d'avoir pu aller aussi loin, alors qu'il osait à peine espérer un baiser il y a une demi-heure.

- Non, ce n'est pas juste, dit le gryffondor en retrouvant ses forces. Je veux te remercier.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, il me semble. Et puis, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé.

- Je ne me sens pas obligé, répliqua Harry en roulant sur Draco. Mais… je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour… enfin… t'as appris où, toi ?

- C'était la première fois, patate. Mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise, ne le fais pas. Promis, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout.

- Mmh… alors, si je ne peux pas faire avec ça (il l'embrassa), je peux essayer avec ça… (il passa ses doigts sur son ventre).

- Tu peux. Mais pour quelqu'un qui voulait qu'on soit amis, tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste, railla Draco, ses yeux gris pétillants comme ils le faisaient trop rarement.

- Je veux te remercier, c'est la moindre des choses, non ? dit Harry en haussant les épaules avant de descendre avec des hésitations de novice le long du cou du serpentard.

Le fait qu'il soit embarrassé et tatillonne de la sorte le rendait encore plus séduisant. Draco, lui, ne se gêna pas pour observer la main incertaine de son partenaire s'approcher de son érection qui, malgré ses dires, devenait vraiment gênante. Quelques caresses aériennes sur l'extrémité de son gland et un baiser emprunt de luxure suffirent à le rendre pantelant. Et lorsque Harry lui demanda timidement de l'aide, il faillit le bouffer. Leurs mains réunies emmenèrent le blond jusqu'à l'extase et celui-ci se jura qu'il ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir repris un bain avec son ancien ennemi au moins une fois.

Le susnommé ex-ennemi allait justement se lancer dans une torture mentale pour ce qu'il avait fait… mais après que Draco ait fini sa pluie de bisous sur ses lèvres. Bon, d'accord, après qu'il ait terminé de lui mordiller l'oreille. Allez, juste après ce câlin…

- Ah ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant vivement.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta l'auteur de toutes ces merveilles qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir à combien il était un vilain pas beau pervers dégénéré.

- Ben, on est demain maintenant, dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre. Il est minuit passé.

Il fallut deux bonnes secondes à Draco pour réaliser de quoi il parlait. Il eut un rire amusé et attrapa la taille du Gryffondor préoccupé pour l'obliger à se recoucher.

- On s'en fiche qu'on soit demain, je retire ce que j'ai dit tantôt.

- Et après-demain ?

- Pareil.

Rassuré, Harry posa la tête sur le torse qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Il se flagellerait mentalement pour tout ça, oui oui… mais après les adorables caresses dans les cheveux que lui procurait Draco en ce moment.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Severus Rogue reçut le Grand Prix Arnica pour son antidote à la Dragoncelle et, avec l'argent, fit construire une petite maison éloignée du château où il pourrait se retirer les week-ends pour travailler tranquillement, loin de tous ces élèves crétins comme leurs pieds. Ron et Hermione furent surpris dans une position des plus catholiques au fond d'une classe abandonnée, là où ils avaient décidé de terminer leur conversation du souper. Noiraud, le dragon porteur du virus, fut soigné et renvoyé dans les vertes prairies d'Ecosse. Hagrid ne fut pas viré, mais la plupart des créatures qu'il dissimulait chez lui furent confisquées et confiées au Département des Trucs Pas Nets. Théodore Nott passa justement par là lorsqu'ils capturèrent les bêtes affolées et fut piqué par un croisement entre un Scroutt et un Porlock. Aujourd'hui encore, il est à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais il parait qu'il peut déjà à remuer les doigts.

* * *

Et voilà, this is the end. Encore un one-shot qui a pas su s'arrêter à temps, on dirait. Sinon, euh… OMG j'ai écrit le deuxième vrai lemon (ah nan, j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'un lime) de ma vie ! Comme vous ne me voyez pas, je vous explique : là, je me ronge les ongles en espérant que ça réponde à vos attentes. **Cyzia** a tout corrigé, donc normalement ça devrait aller, maiiis… on ne sait jamais. D'ailleurs merci à cette merveilleuse beta qui corrige plus vite que ses doigts !

Et oui, un lime... je les voyais mal faire la totale dès le premier jour, vous comprenez ? Désolée si vous avez été déçue mais, au nom de la cohésion, je me suis permise de freiner un peu leurs pulsions. A charge de revenge, héhé.

Oh, et il y a certaines personnes que j'aimerais spécialement remercier. Bien sûr, toutes mes lectrices (s'il y a UN lecteur, qu'il se manifeste !) ont ma gratitude éternelle, mais celles-là m'ont suivie tout au long de cette minific, chapitre après chapitre, et ce malgré le retard que j'ai pris. Il s'agit de **Naughtymily**, **Love d'Harry**, **Dalou28**, **Lyly**, **Souka**, **Macatou**, **Petite-abeille**, **Cyzia**, **Spicy Marmelade**, **Ayuluna**, **Zaika **et **Onarluca**. Un gros câlin et deux bisous pour chacune d'entre vous, youhou !

On se retrouve très bientôt j'espère et, en attendant, je serais ravie de me gaver de vos commentaires. Je l'avoue, ce sont mes gâteries préférées, héhé. Et si il y a quelque chose à améliorer, dites-le, ça sera mon dessert ! De plus, si ça vous intéresse (et seulement si) il y a (via mon profil) une illustration (de moi, ouh la la) de cette fic (… euh, non rien) .

Mel, qui vous aime tant et plus.


End file.
